Serpiente marina
by Nakokun
Summary: Danny ha aprendido con sus años de experiencia, y sabe cuándo algo no anda bien. Sabe cómo conectar sucesos, como la aparición de un nuevo tipo de fantasma y un gótico nuevo. ¿Por qué está siempre cerca de Sam? ¿Y por qué sólo Danny parece recordarlo?
1. Fulgor celeste

.-.

Serpiente marina

.-.

.-.

1: Fulgor celeste

.-.

Tucker había tenido la idea primero. A Sam y a Danny les pareció una excelente idea, y ése mismo día empezaron a implementarla. Registraban la actividad fantasmal, su frecuencia, las horas en que más aparecían y los lugares, además de quiénes aparecían. Después de dos años de registro, al grupo se le hacía mucho más fácil el proteger Amity Park de los fantasmas. Además, se daban cuenta antes –y con un método mucho más fiable que su intuición, su experiencia y su sentido común- de cuándo sucedía algo extraño.

Como, por ejemplo, ésa noche.

Según lo registrado por Tucker, en ésos días la actividad fantasmal solía ser alta. Pero en la última semana los pocos fantasmas que habían aparecido ni siquiera intentaban asustar a las personas: parecían estar de paso, como buscando algo, y todos parecían muy inquietos. Danny también lo sentía, con más intensidad que los humanos pero con menos que los fantasmas; y estaba seguro que Vlad también lo sentía.

Dicho sea de paso, Vlad también había estado muy tranquilo.

Danny ya estaba pensando en volver a casa después de otra tranquila noche de patrullaje, cuando creyó ver algo de reojo. No era el clásico brillo fantasmal verde, sino que parecía más bien celeste. El mitad-fantasma voló hasta que hubo un edificio entre él y el brillo celeste, y se volvió invisible, dando un giro para poder ver de qué se trataba desde arriba.

Lo primero que vio le hizo pensar en un nuevo tipo de fantasma: después de todo, si bien no era verde, parecía tener una cola fantasmal como cualquier otro fantasma, aunque más estática y con tres puntas en vez de una. Luego, cuando la cosa celeste se movió, saliendo a un lugar menos cubierto, Danny pudo ver que era algo con una larga cabellera ondulada, que pasaba por la cintura y seguía hacia abajo, o hacia donde la llevara el movimiento de su poseedor.

Danny bajó un poco, intentando ponerse a la altura de la cosa, y vio que tenía un rostro extraño. Era muy andrógino, y no podía decir con certeza si se trataba de un o de una fantasma. Parecía estar buscando algo, porque se detenía seguido y miraba a todos lados, para luego seguir hasta el siguiente punto de observación, sin preocuparse si era visible o no.

El muchacho arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué le pasaba a este fantasma? No parecía tener intenciones agresivas, ni el más mínimo cuidado en ser discreto, o en asustar a la gente. Había unas pocas personas en la calle, algunos trabajadores que volvían tarde a sus casas, pero parecían no ver al espectro, y Danny se mantenía invisible. El fantasma no pasaba más de dos segundos en el mismo lugar, y se movía como si estuviera bajo el agua.

Lo que no era muy diferente al resto de los fantasmas, pensó Danny.

Justo cuando pensaba en volverse visible y preguntarle quién era y qué estaba haciendo allí, el fantasma entró en un edificio de departamentos, a la altura del tercer piso, y desapareció en el interior de un departamento con la luz encendida. Danny no sabía si seguirlo o no, pero no fue necesario: el resplandor celeste ahogó la luz del departamento, para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro. El mitad fantasma creyó que el fantasma había seguido viaje, pero su sentido fantasmal –que se había activado cuando vio al fantasma- seguía diciéndole que aún había un fantasma por las cercanías.

La luz celeste se había ido, pero la que tenía el departamento seguía brillando, tan común como la de cualquier otro del edificio. Danny decidió entrar aunque fuera a comprobar que todo estaba bien, y empezó a flotar hacia la ventana, pensando que, quizás, el vidrio estuviese abierto y sólo echaría una miradita por si las dudas. No le gustaba la idea de espiar a la gente en casas ajenas pero…

La ventana se abrió.

Danny paró en seco, aún invisible, viendo cómo el muchacho que había corrido las cortinas y abierto una hoja de la ventana abría la otra hoja, mirando hacia el cielo y, luego, hacia la ciudad. Pareció convencerse que allí no había nada, y fijó su vista al frente, justo en donde estaba Danny. El mitad-fantasma se quedó quieto, nervioso y confundido. El muchacho del departamento era muy pálido, de pelo negro y corto que le tapaba la mitad derecha de la cara, y ojos rojos. Llevaba puesto un pijama escarlata con peces negros pintados, y por la cama sin deshacer que veía detrás, supo que estaba a punto de dormir.

El muchacho siguió mirando al frente, con una mano en la hoja de la ventana y la otra en el marco. Danny no sabía por qué no se iba volando en silencio en vez de seguir espiando al muchacho –quien, obviamente, no era el fantasma que había perseguido antes- y no sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro que ése muchacho era un gótico de verdad. No como los adolescentes que se vestían de negro por moda, o cantantes que lo hacían por vender; tenía un aire extraño, aunque "aire" no era la palabra adecuada.

El muchacho movió un poco la cabeza, como si no entendiera algo, y cerró la ventana despacio, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Roto el contacto visual, Danny salió de su parálisis y volvió a su casa, muy confundido.

.-.

-¿Qué resultados tuviste anoche, amigo?- le preguntó Tucker a la mañana siguiente, apenas se vieron.

-¿Algo interesante o pura rutina?- preguntó Sam, al lado del moreno.

-Digamos que tuve algo de cada cosa- dijo Danny, todavía sin saber bien qué había visto –Al parecer, estaba todo tranquilo, pero después vi un fantasma que parecía… algo raro, como una serpiente marina-

-Quizás es una nueva forma de Plasmius- sugirió el moreno, y la chica se rió con ganas.

-No lo creo, Tuk, no pude comprobar si era hombre o mujer-

-¿Andrógino?- preguntó Sam.

-Supongo- dijo Danny, suspirando –Y parecía buscar algo, y pasaba sobre la gente sin que nadie lo notara-

-Oh, ése debe ser nuevo- dijo Tucker, y abrió un nuevo archivo de fantasmas.

-¿Qué nombre le podríamos poner, para identificarlo?- preguntó Sam, mirando a Danny.

-Serpiente marina, por ahora- dijo Danny, inclinándose hacia la pantalla del PDA de Tucker -¿Estos días no eran de gran actividad fantasmal?-

-Eran, al parecer- dijo el moreno –Pero siempre pueden haber variables extrañas, o sucesos extraordinarios que modifiquen el resultado final…-

-Bien, al menos fue una noche tranquila- dijo el mitad fantasma.

.-.

El día fue de todo, menos tranquilo.

Para empezar, la primera clase que tenían era la de Lancer, quien les presentó a un nuevo alumno. Danny se quedó estático al ver al mismo muchacho de ojos rojos de la noche anterior al frente, quien, al parecer era Drarko Moon. El nuevo alumno terminó sentándose tras Danny, para desgracia del mitad-fantasma, quien estaba seguro que el nuevo lo estaba taladrando con su roja mirada.

Luego, en gimnasia, Dash había decidido cambiar su tradición de golpear al chico nuevo, después de diez intentos con las pelotas del gimnasio. Entonces fijó su vista en Danny y Tucker.

Más tarde, durante el almuerzo, vio con desagrado que el nuevo estaba con Sam, al parecer, hablando acerca de los beneficios de la alimentación vegetariana. Drarko sólo tenía verduras en su bandeja y cuando Danny se acercó a la mesa de siempre, se encontró odiando al nuevo. Contestó con evasivas cuando le preguntaban algo, concentrándose en masticar.

Por si eso fuera poco, Dash decidió que lo que había hecho en gimnasia no había sido suficiente. Encerró a Danny en su casillero y cerró la puerta con un golpe, destrozando la precaria cerradura y riéndose ante la novedad.

Para terminar, se perdió de la gloriosa patada que le dio Sam -en las partes nobles- al rubio. La gótica le chilló cuatro cosas acerca de los imbéciles que pensaban que el físico y los deportes lo eran todo, y de lo feliz que era de no ser una bimbo (1) superficial que le daban tanta mala fama a las mujeres, ni un varón estúpido, machista y vulgar de ésos que hacen que a los adolescentes se los tuviera que vigilar como a monstruos sin cerebro.

Por lo que Danny pudo oír, más de uno había aplaudido.

Pero la fiesta se terminó cuando llegó la entrenadora, quien necesitaba a Dash para un partido ésa misma noche. Envió a Sam a detención, a Dash a la enfermería y al resto a lo que fuera que estaban haciendo antes, y golpeó la puerta del casillero.

-¡Fentom! ¿Estás aquí?-

-Gracias a Dash, sí profesora- dijo el muchacho, conteniendo las ganas de morder algo.

-¿Se puede saber cómo te metes en estos líos?- preguntó la profesora, intentando abrir el casillero –Está roto-

-Ya lo noté, profesora. Y, por lo general, Dash es quien me ataca. ¿Podría enviarlo una semana al Sahara?-

-Muy gracioso, Fentom. Con la patada que le dio Manson, creo que no podrá caminar en una semana-

-Al menos ella hizo algo-

-Fentom, quédate quieto, o no podré abrir la puerta-

-No me gusta la violencia, pero no le dan detención porque es la estrella del equipo, y si está en detención no puede jugar. ¿Los adultos no deberían ayudar a crear un mundo más justo para las próximas generaciones?-

-Iré a buscar al conserje. De seguro tiene algunas herramientas para abrir la puerta. No te muevas, Fentom, o podrías empeorarlo-

-No lo creo- dijo Danny, al no escuchar más pisadas.

.-.

Ya estaba. El día no podía ser peor de lo que ya era, a menos que Murphy aún le guardara alguna sorpresa en el sombrero. Después de salir del casillero, y que la directora le hubiese dado una detención a Dash (que equivalía al mismo tiempo que iba a necesitar en la enfermería, calculó Danny), fue al aula de los detenidos y se encontró con que Sam ya no estaba. A Tucker no lo veía por ningún lado.

Así que volvió caminando a su casa, pensando que, si volaba, alguien lo vería, y así coronaría un malísimo día. Tomó su celular y llamó a Sam, preguntándole cómo había sido la gloriosa patada de la justicia. La chica dijo que la semana sin salidas de su casa había valido la pena, y más porque sabía que Dash no iba a intentar hacerse el idiota frente a ella.

-Ya es un idiota, Sam- dijo Danny, animándose un poco.

-Lo sé, peor al menos ahora sabe lo que puede doler el ofender a un amigo mío- dijo la gótica, riéndose.

-La próxima vez, déjame que le pegue yo-

-Fue un impulso justiciero, Danny, si quieres, la próxima vez es todo tuyo-

-De acuerdo-

-¿Estás bien? Mamá y papá me buscaron de la escuela y no pude ir a ver cómo estabas-

-Salí gracias a la ayuda del conserje. Una semana de castigo para Dash, lo mismo que va a demorar en poder caminar sin problemas-

-Al menos, es un avance-

-Al menos- dijo Danny, y suspiró.

.-.

Danny decidió hablar de forma más directa con Tucker, así que encendió su computadora apenas llegó a su casa, cerró la puerta para que nadie los interrumpiera, y se conectó a su programa de mensajería instantánea. Tucker estaba en línea, y conectaron las cámaras para verse las caras.

-¿Estás bien, viejo? No te vimos más desde el incidente con Dash-

-Estoy mejor al saber que va a recordar este día con dolor- dijo Danny -¿Y dónde estabas?-

-Intentando sujetar a Sam y ganándome una semana de detención por impedir un asesinato-

-Si la hubieras dejado, de seguro el mundo te lo hubiese agradecido-

-Así es a vida, viejo. Pero al menos vivimos para contarla-

-¿Qué has logrado averiguar acerca del fantasma nuevo?-

-Si lo que me dijiste es cierto, encontré algunas cosas interesantes- dijo el moreno, y le envió unos archivos –Mira esto-

Danny abrió los archivos. Al parecer, era un espíritu de la mitología china, si lo que le había dicho Danny era cierto, que tomaban formas andróginas al anochecer. Las ilustraciones mostraban a seres con ropa larga, ideal para esconder una cola de serpiente, y cabello aún más largo. A veces sólo se les podía ver la cara, más blanca que la nieve y más fría que el hielo, según decía el artículo. Por lo general, cuando aparecían buscaban a alguien, aunque los motivos variaban: para devolverle un favor, para matar, para acompañar, para aprender algo o enseñar: todos eran motivos válidos para ésos seres.

-Las imágenes no son exactas, pero quizás se deba a que parecía no ser tan viejo como los de las ilustraciones- dijo Danny.

-Al menos es algo, Danny- dijo Tucker -¿Y qué te pasó en el almuerzo?-

-No estaba de humor para hacer sociales- dijo el mitad-fantasma, poniendo mala cara.

-Se te notaba-

-¿Y qué hacía el nuevo con Sam?-

-Hablaban sobre vegetarianismo, ya sabes, es otro bicho raro que no come carne-

-¿Y no viste sus ojos?-

-¿Rojos? Es gótico, y no es difícil encontrar lentes de contacto del color que quieras hoy en día-

-No me genera confianza-

-Oh, vamos Danny. Sería demasiada coincidencia que apareciera justo la noche después de la aparición de un nuevo fantasma. Quizás no lo vimos antes por la ciudad, o quizás iba a otra escuela. Amity Park no es pequeño-

-¿Puedes comprobarlo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Sólo para sacarnos la duda. ¿Puedes comprobar si fue a otra escuela de Amity Park?-

-Viejo, no te obsesiones-

-No es una obsesión, es sólo para sacarnos la duda-

-Eso no nos diría nada- dijo el moreno.

-Ya lo sé, hazlo para que descanse mi alma-

Silencio.

-Como quieras viejo, pero no creo que haya nada raro en Drarko-

-Lo mismo pensaste de Dora, cuando vino a organizar el concurso de Princesa Adolescente Feliz-

-Tú tampoco lo pensabas, Danny-

-Ok, tú ganas, pero hazlo de todos modos, ¿sí?-

.-.

Ésa misma noche, Danny Phantom volvió a surcar el cielo. Invisible, vigilaba en todas las direcciones, buscando cualquier indicio que le dijera que la serpiente marina estaba por allí. Voló por calles dormidas, atento a cualquier anomalía, y pronto se encontró con un fulgor celeste.

Giró hacia la luz, volando despacio y atento. El brillo venía del centro comercial, del segundo piso, y Danny entró en el edificio atravesando las ventanas. El fantasma estaba allí, de nuevo buscando, sin detenerse en un solo lugar. El mitad-fantasma lo siguió hasta una fuente central, en donde el fantasma se metió hasta la cintura y empezó a jugar con el agua.

Quizás fuera inofensivo, después de todo.

Al prestar atención, Danny notó que el fantasma estaba haciendo algo con hielo. Parecían obeliscos con púas en la punta, y luego le siguieron otros más bajos, como los pueblos de arena hechos alrededor de un castillo de arena. Después de haber llenado la fuente de hielo, el fantasma salió de la fuente, sin levantar la vista y sin dejar, en ningún momento, de darle la espalda a Danny, y el pueblo de hielo empezó a quebrarse.

El fantasma se elevó, flotando sin pausa y sin prisa, volviendo a su búsqueda. Danny lo siguió, preguntándose si de verdad valía la pena hacerlo: después de todo, no parecía agresivo y no tenía antecedentes, al menos que supiera. Quizás sólo buscaba a alguien para devolverle un favor, en el mejor de los casos, y podía irse a dormir a su cama blandita…

Una alarma empezó a sonar a lo lejos, y pronto le siguió otra y otra más, hasta que el coro de sirenas se escuchó en toda la ciudad. Danny había apartado la vista un par de segundos y, cuando volvió a mirar al frente, delante de un edificio de departamentos que ya le era conocido, el fantasma se había ido. Desvió la mirada, preguntándose qué podría ser todo ése ruido, y se encontró con una montaña de pantallas de computadora saliendo de una tienda de computación.

-¡Tiemblen ante el poder de Tecnius!- anunciaron todos los monitores, con la imagen de Tecnius 2.0 en cada uno.

-Oh, bien, ya me estaba aburriendo- dijo Danny.

.-.

.-.

(1) Bimbo es como se denomina a las chicas lindas, pero completamente estúpidas.

¡He vuelto!

Después de un período de estudio intensivo, he vuelto con otro fanfic de Danny Phantom. Tuve varias ideas inconclusas, pero al final esta fue la que más me gustó, y la que mejor rumbo tomó. No tiene capítulos fijos, pero sí final establecido, y vuelvo a la rutina de un capítulo por semana. ¿Y qué hice todo este tiempo, se preguntarán ustedes?

1- Estudiar para las mesas de exámenes. Me presenté a cuatro mesas (dos en diciembre, una en febrero y otra en marzo), en cada una para rendir una materia. Aprobé las cuatro.

2- Disfrutar de mis vacaciones.

3- Celebrar mi cumpleaños (el nueve de marzo, ahora tengo veintidós años)

4- Ir a un Shuffle (un evento friki) en una ciudad vecina, en donde concursé con un cosplay de Desirée –fotos en mi página de Deviantart-

5- Pensar en nuevas ideas.

6- Empezar de nuevo las clases de la facultad…

7- …y sufrir una crisis por el estrés del último año.

8- Calmarme y organizarme en lo académico, lo creativo y personal.

Como ven, no me estuve rascando la barriga, y cada día de descanso fue aprovechado. Pero al final me encontré con que extrañaba escribir fanfics, y como encontré una manera de organizarme este año, decidí volver a la carga. Vamos a ver cómo me va.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Nuevo viejo amigo

.-.

Serpiente marina

.-.

.-.

2: Nuevo viejo amigo

.-.

Cuando Tucker, a la mañana siguiente, le dio la noticia, no se sorprendió para nada. Era demasiada coincidencia el haberse encontrado dos veces en el mismo lugar con el fantasma, y cuando apareció Drarko a la distancia, tuvo que fingir para que no se le notaran sus sospechas.

Tucker le dijo que Drarko no había cursado en ninguna escuela de Amity Park, ni el año anterior ni en los cien años anteriores, según los archivos. Y si bien el sentido fantasmal de Danny no se activaba cuando Drarko estaba cerca, tampoco lo había hecho con Vlad en estado humano. Estaba seguro que el gótico tenía algo que ver con el fantasma nuevo, pero no sabía lo suficiente para definir _qué_ era lo que los relacionaba. O _qué era _Drarko.

Parecía humano, sí, pero los góticos tenían una forma de pensar peculiar, por la que aceptaban con más naturalidad todo lo que estuviera más allá de lo evidente. Sam era la viva imagen de ello, ya que creía en fantasmas y espíritus desde antes de ver uno por primera vez. Quizás al hablar con Drarko descubriera más cosas acerca de él, aunque no podía confiar en que le dijera la verdad.

-Vamos, Danny, ni siquiera lo conoces- le susurró Tucker –Al menos habla con él antes de sospechar-

-Yo no sospechaba nada de Vlad antes de saber qué era- respondió Danny, pero decidió seguir el consejo.

.-.

Drarko era algo tímido y reservado, pero no se veía nada de malicia en él. Danny se encontró con que no le provocaba ninguna sensación negativa, sino algo de curiosidad, en especial porque había algunos detalles extraños. No tenía piércings, ni tatuajes, al menos no a la vista; tenía ojos rojos, casi escarlatas; tenía la piel pálida y el pelo negro y corto, aunque le tapaba la mitad derecha de la cara; hablaba poco y siempre con una cortesía que rayaba en el trato formal adulto; nunca se separaba de un libro grande, negro, con una Luna blanca y pictogramas azules chinos; y miraba a Danny más que a Tucker.

-¿Qué te trajo a Amity Park?- preguntó Danny, sentados en el patio de la escuela en la hora del almuerzo.

-Estoy buscando algo- dijo Drarko, en voz baja.

-Si lo que buscas son fantasmas, aquí encontrarás de todo tipo- dijo Tucker –De tanto en tanto salen a asustar a los mortales-

-No es un fantasma- dijo el gótico.

-¿Eres un cazafantasmas?- preguntó Danny.

-No- respondió Drarko.

-Drarko tiene otra visión, Danny- dijo Sam.

-¿Eres un fantasma poseyendo el cuerpo de Drarko?- preguntó Tucker, en broma.

-No soy un fantasma, y no estoy poseído por ningún fantasma- dijo el gótico, con algo de timidez residual.

-Digamos que ha estado en contacto con fantasmas más tranquilos-

-¿Un médium?- preguntó Danny, alzando una ceja.

-No exactamente- dijo Drarko, agarrando un poco más fuerte el libro que tenía en su falda –Digamos que me comunico bien con los fantasmas-

-Aquí hay muchos- dijo Danny, reclinándose hacia atrás.

-Sam me ha contado algo acerca de eso- dijo el gótico, mirando a Danny –Me dijo que tienes a dos cazafantasmas en tu casa, y algo sobre un portal fantasma, si mal no recuerdo-

-Mis padres son, digamos, muy entusiastas con respecto a cazar fantasmas. Y tienen algo así como un portal fantasma… Aunque no es un lugar recomendable para los humanos- terminó Danny, tanteando el terreno.

-No se necesita un portal para ir al mundo fantasmal, o zona fantasma-

-¿Hay otras formas?- preguntó Tucker.

-Los portales son una forma, supongo que ya lo saben por lo que me han dicho, pero hay otras formas. Incluso las personas vivas pueden salir de sus cuerpos y pasear por los alrededores, aunque puede ser peligroso-

-¿Puedes andar por ahí como espíritu?- preguntó Tucker, y Danny prestó atención.

-Cuando se duerme, o se está en un estado de inconsciencia similar, tu espíritu sale de tu cuerpo y va a visitar a los espíritus simpáticos de otras personas, según la teoría espiritista. También están los viajes astrales, aunque es según lo que cada quien desee creer- dijo Drarko.

-¿Y se puede entrenar para hacer eso?- preguntó Danny, interesado.

-Sí, aunque no es fácil y puede ser peligroso- dijo el gótico.

-Eso haría más fácil el que un fantasma poseyera tu cuerpo, por ejemplo- dijo Sam –Ya que no habría voluntad que subyugar o dormir-

-Y cuando tu espíritu sale de tu cuerpo, ¿se ve igual que tú o puedes tomar cualquier forma?- preguntó Tucker, interesado.

-No lo sé con seguridad, pero si el espíritu de un ser humano toma alguna forma humana, es más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Los espíritus no tienen cuerpo, aunque pueden aparecer con forma física- dijo Drarko, y miró a Danny -¿Alguna vez te ha sucedido?-

-Una vez un fantasma poseyó mi cuerpo, y me echó- admitió Danny –Sidney Poindexter, un viejo alumno de nuestra escuela, aunque logré volver a mi cuerpo y llevarlo a la zona fantasma- le devolvió la mirada -¿Por qué preguntaste?-

-Sam me dijo que habían pasado pro algunas experiencias paranormales, y me gusta ése tema. Lamento si te he incomodado- dijo el gótico, haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza.

-No es nada, es que es algo raro el hablar de estos temas con seriedad con alguien más - dijo Danny, algo más relajado.

.-.

Poco después, Tucker y Danny se quedaron embobados, viendo algo detrás de Sam y Drarko. Sam conocía ésa mirada y resopló con hastío, sin siquiera molestarse en girar la cabeza. De todos modos, de seguro pasaría caminando a su lado, ignorándolos como siempre, si no les dirigía algún comentario malintencionado.

Paulina Sánchez no les prestó atención, como siempre, concentrada en contarles a sus amigas cómo había soñado que Danny Phantom, su caballero de brillante armadura, rescataba a la princesa Paulina de una torra de cristal en medio de un bosque oscuro, donde un dragón quería comérsela. Danny y Tucker la miraban embobados, al igual que todos los muchachos de la escuela, quienes caían de sus bicicletas, se tropezaban unos con otros y no sentían cuándo los golpeaba algo cuando ella pasaba cerca.

Sam miró a su lado, y vio una mirada extrañada en Drarko.

-"La" popular, si no me equivoco- dijo el gótico, y la chica asintió.

-Lo clásico: porrista, superficial, una bruja que despierta las hormonas de los adolescentes… Ya sabes, de aquéllos sin suficiente autocontrol o sentido común- dijo Sam.

-¿Danny?- preguntó Drarko, moviendo una mano frente a la cara del muchacho -¿Tienes suficiente sentido común?-

-En este caso, le falta algo, al igual que Tucker. ¡Eh, Tuk!- dijo lo gótica, sacudiéndole el hombro al moreno.

-Como bruja está muy buena- dijo Danny con voz vacilante, antes que Sam le diera una palmada en la cabeza.

.-.

-¿De dónde se conocen?- preguntó Danny, de nuevo en uso de sus facultades, cuando Drarko se despidió al final del día escolar.

-De una página de Internet, Deviantart- respondió la gótica –Buscaba algunos fanarts de Danny Phantom y apareció este sitio, con miles- dijo, despacio.

-¿Miles?- preguntó Tucker -¿Y qué hay de nosotros?-

-No nos conocen como ayudantes de Danny Phantom, Tuk, aunque la variedad de los dibujos y otras cosas es impresionante. Hay gente que escribe, dibuja, pinta, modifica, todo lo que se te ocurra está ahí- siguió Sam.

-Al cyber- dijo Danny, doblando la esquina, entusiasmado –Quiero verlo-

-Ehm, Danny, hay algo que tengo que advertirte- dijo la gótica, algo dudosa.

-¿Pasa algo?-  preguntó el mitad-fantasma.

-Verás, son muchas obras, y creo que deberías empezar con tu nombre para que puedas verlos todos y, ehm, será mejor que yo te busque el sitio y te muestre lo que encontré, ¿sí?-

-Como digas, Sam- dijo Danny.

-¿Ahí fue donde encontraste a Drarko?- preguntó Tucker.

-Así es, aunque no es un artista activo, suele dejar comentarios interesantes, y tiene unas fotos muy buenas en su galería propia-

-Yo también quiero verlo- dijo el moreno, dejando atrás a una gótica todavía dudosa.

.-.

Sam les mostró el sitio, y les mostró cómo buscar obras de Danny Phantom. Tucker y Danny se sentaron en la misma Pc, entusiasmados, viendo todo lo que podían con sus ojos. Sam se sentó en la máquina de al lado, y a veces lanzaba miradas nerviosas a los dos chicos. Ni siquiera le prestó atención al comentario sarcástico de Paulina, quien estaba en el mismo cyber pero ya estaba saliendo. Cuando llegaron a una página en particular, Sam se alarmó.

-Creo que mejor será que no lo veas, Danny- dijo Sam, nerviosa.

-Vamos, Sam, ya vi dibujos en que estoy besándome con fantasmas mujeres, y sé que no va a pasar, así que relájate- dijo Danny, alegre –Eso no va a pasar-

-No es eso lo que me preocupa- dijo la gótica, viendo cómo Tucker seguía explorando mientras hablaban.

-¡Oye, encontré algo sobe Danny Phantom y Plasmius!- dijo el moreno, y Sam dio un respingo.

-¡No, Tuk, no!- dijo la gótica, intentando detenerlo.

Pero ya era tarde. Danny había vuelto la mirada hacia su pantalla un segundo después que Tucker hiciera clic sobre la imagen en miniatura. De lejos, parecía que Plasmius y Phantom estaban peleándose contra una cortina, pero al aumentar la resolución, vieron que _no estaban peleando_. Y no estaban sobre una cortina, sino sobre una _cama_. Y Plasmius y él, más que besándose, estaban _devorándose_, como si estuvieran por…

-De eso quería advertirte- dijo Sam, al ver la expresión de Danny – Es la pareja más famosa-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Danny mirando a su amiga, llamando la atención de los navegantes más cercanos -¿Hay más… de esto?-

-Es lo que más se sube, se llama… yaoi o slash- dijo la gótica, despacio.

-Danny, creo que hay escenas más… privadas, y no sólo con Plasmius- dijo Tucker, sin poder creer lo que veía -¿Esto… esto es legal?-

-Danny Phantom es un fantasma, así que las "situaciones privadas explícitas" publicadas en el sitio no violan ninguna ley, porque no es un menor humano… - dijo Sam, con voz débil.

-Dime por favor que no subiste algo de esto- dijo Danny, pálido.

-No tengo ésos gustos- dijo la gótica, recuperándose un poco.

-Y aquí hay con otros fantasmas; con… ¡Arg!- dijo Tucker, horrorizado.

Danny volvió a mirar, y sintió que se congelaba en su asiento. En ésa imagen, mucho más realista de lo que había sido la anterior, no estaba Plasmius, sino Skulker. Y ambos estaban sin ropa, porque estaban casi por terminar…

-Por favor, aparta eso de mi vista- dijo Danny, con la frente en la mesa y sintiendo náuseas.

.-.

-Ahora entiendo por qué tanta mala fama a las fanáticas- dijo Danny mientras patrullaba, pasada la medianoche. Tucker les había construido comunicadores, que se colocaban en la oreja como cualquier auricular, y podían detectar su posición también.

-Es solo _un_ tipo de fandom, Danny- dijo Sam –No te sulfures tanto-

-Y parece que es uno de los más extensos- dijo Tucker, por otra línea.

-Chicos, ya basta-

-Ok, Danny, como tú digas- dijo la gótica

-A la orden, viejo- dijo el moreno.

-Concuerdo contigo, Danny, hay cosas más lindas para ver- dijo una tercera voz en el auricular.

Danny frenó en seco, confundido.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó el mitad-fantasma.

-Danny, ¿ya te olvidaste de mí?- preguntó la voz nueva, sorprendida. Una voz de varón de su edad -¿Estás bien?-

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Danny, algo tenso.

-Danny, es Mau- dijo Sam, sorprendida -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-¿Mau? ¿Qué Mau?- preguntó el mitad-fantasma.

-Es Maurice, Danny, ¿recuerdas? Compañero de escuela y de aventuras- dijo Tucker.

-¿Qué Maurice?- volvió a preguntar Danny, empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mí?- preguntó la voz nueva, de Maurice.

-¿Alguna vez te he visto?- quiso saber el mitad fantasma, volviéndose invisible en medio del aire, consciente que alguien podría verlo.

-Pues sí, hoy en la escuela. ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Maurice.

-Hoy no vi a ningún Maurice en la escuela, y no conozco a nadie con ése nombre- dijo Danny, empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Danny, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Sam.

-¿Cómo puedo sentirme bien si hay un desconocido escuchando lo que hablamos?- "y que puede saber quién soy" pensó, pero no lo dijo.

-Viejo, cálmate- dijo Tucker.

Pero Danny no contestó, y no por la súbita aparición del tal "Maurice". Por la calle vio pasar a unos extraños seres, de un color entre blanco y celeste muy pálido, de forma humanoide, que dejaban a su paso un camino de hielo. Las calles estaban dormidas, y no había ni una luz en los edificios cercanos, lo cual era una suerte si las cosas se ponían feas.

-Después hablaremos de esto. Ahora veo a unos seres que parecen de hielo. Nos vemos luego- dijo el mitad fantasma, y bajó a la altura de la calle, vigilando de cerca de las extrañas criaturas.

Buscaban en todas las calles, separándose y volviéndose a juntar, en algo muy similar a una danza. Le hicieron recordar al ejército de Nocturno, pero él estaba encerrado en la Zona Fantasma y no había noticias que hubiese escapado. Parecían patinar sobre el piso, dejando a su paso un camino de hielo brillante que no se derretía. Danny decidió seguir a uno a la distancia y desde arriba, invisible, para ver qué se proponían.

Daban giros y volteretas de forma errática, en algo más parecido a un camino aleatorio que a una búsqueda organizada. Después de una media hora de seguir a uno de esos seres, ni muy altos ni muy bajos, s reunió con otro, y los dos siguieron avanzando en línea recta con una sincronización casi perfecta de sus movimientos. Luego se les unió otro y otro más, hasta que abarcaban todo lo ancho de la calle, esquivando o saltando cualquier obstáculo que se les pusiera delante. Danny los seguía, siempre detrás, arriba y a distancia, y por eso pudo ver, a los lejos, el lugar al que se dirigían.

No había duda acerca de eso. A la distancia, en una colina que rodeaba Amity Park, muy usada para las fiestas y eventos sociales importantes, había un palacio de hielo.

.-.

-¿Qué le pasará a Danny?- preguntó Tucker, algo preocupado, a los otros dos.

-No lo sé- dijo Maurice, vía webcam.

Sam miró la pantalla donde estaban las imágenes de sus dos colegas, cada uno en una ventana distinta, y fijó la vista en la de Maurice. No notó nada extraño en él: el mismo pelo castaño algo largo y desmarañado, los mismos ojos marrones, el mismo par de lentes, la misma mirada amable de siempre y el mismo collar de Yin-Yang. Se preguntó qué le pasaría al mitad-fantasma, por no acordarse de él.

-Quizás le pasó algo, o encontró algo grande- dijo la gótica, no muy convencida.

-¿Creen que necesita nuestra ayuda?- preguntó el castaño, algo preocupado.

-No sabría decírtelo- dijo el moreno -Quizás podría necesitarla-

-¿Dónde está ahora?- preguntó Sam buscando la ubicación de Danny en un mapa virtual de su pantalla.

-Cerca de la colina del club campestre de Amity Park- dijo Tucker.

-Yo estoy más cerca- dijo el castaño –Puedo ir a ver si está todo bien-

-Ok, hazlo- dijo la gótica –Pero ten cuidado que nadie te vea. No necesitamos otro cazador raro por aquí-

-Así es. Con los padres de Danny y la cazadora escarlata ya tenemos bastante- dijo el moreno.

.-.

Danny siguió al ejército de hielo hasta el castillo, sin saber bien qué esperar. Esto no se parecía al castillo de un fantasma, pero su sentido fantasmal, ése escalofrío que hacía que su aliento se volviese vapor, se hacía más y más fuerte. El ejército se desintegró en el jardín, como si la orden que lso hubiera mantenido juntos se hubiese disuelto, y se dispersaron por el suelo helado como si fuesen hormigas blancas sin rumbo. A veces, alguno se detenía y empezaba a cambiar de forma, de humanoide a una alargada y más fina, elevando sus ramas al cielo. Cuando sus ramas cesaban de crecer, empezaban a brotarle hojas, a veces transparentes como el cristal, a veces de un celeste blanquísimo, hasta que todo el ejército fue un montón de árboles desperdigados alrededor del castillo.

Danny levantó una ceja y se frotó un brazo. El frío era intenso, pero eso no lo distrajo del extraño sistema de seguridad. Miró de nuevo hacia el castillo, un montón de torres puntiagudas altísimas, preguntándose si allí habría algún fantasma que conociera, o si estaría por enfrentarse a uno nuevo. Avanzó por el aire, lejos del piso lleno de hielo y de sombras formadas por los árboles helados bajo la luz de la Luna casi llena, hasta llegar a la torre más cercana.

De cerca, se veía que estaba llena de salientes decorativas, a veces simulando un jardín digno de una princesa europea, a veces simulando algo parecido a un castillo de muñecas, o de un cuento de hadas. Danny pensó en Dora y en Aragorn, pero no se veía ningún dragón por las cercanías y no parecía ser su estilo usual. Flotó hasta una ventana helada, cerrada con una reja tallada como una enredadera con flores, y espió hacia el interior.

Un salón enorme, con una mesa gigantesca rodeada de sillas, armaduras en las esquinas, arañas de cristal en el techo… Danny no entendía cómo había podido aparecer, en tan poco tiempo, un castillo con ése lujo. Todo era de color celeste, blanco o, directamente, transparente. Hasta las alfombras que cubrían el piso le daban la impresión de un palacio persa de la antigüedad.

Voló hacia otra ventana, y luego hacia otra, encontrándose con más habitaciones llenas de lujo y esplendor de cristal y hielo, pero sin ver a nadie, fantasma, humano o de cualquier especie. Ese ambiente le daba una sensación de familiaridad, como si ya hubiera visto algo similar antes, pero no lograba decirse el por qué.

Entró con cuidado en el castillo, siempre invisible, deseando el tener una cámara para poder enviarles imágenes a Sam y Tucker. Estaba en lo que parecía otro salón, con más riqueza que el primero que había visto, pero sin cuadros, esculturas o fotos de sus ocupantes. Recorrió toda la habitación, buscando alguna pista, pero al no encontrarla decidió salir de la habitación y buscar en otra parte.

Se dirigió hacia la pared en donde estaba la puerta, pensando en buscar más indicios, pero la puerta se abrió con gran estrépito y uno de los soldados, más grande y robusto de los que habían estado en la ciudad, apuntó hacia el interior con un tridente. Danny lo vio desde arriba, diciéndose que no tenía de qué preocuparse, ya que ni siquiera estaba cerca de apuntarle a él, cuando del tridente salió un rayo que se dirigió a la pared contraria.

Y rebotó.

El rayo empezó a rebotar por todos lados, y Danny vio el peligro que podía significa, aunque demasiado tarde. Se dirigía hacia él ahora, a una velocidad asombrosa, rebotando en todas las paredes, que reflejaban el disparo como espejos, y lo dividían en más y más rayos. El mitad fantasma logró esquivar algunos, pero otros le dieron en un costado, y lanzó un grito por la sorpresa y el dolor. Eran rayos hechos para lastimar fantasmas. El soldado ya se había ido, cerrando la puerta reflectante, y Danny vio que más rayos se dirigían hacia él.

Con la herida en el costado, no iba a poder reaccionar a tiempo.

Cuando estaba por recibir el impacto, una sombra lo cubrió. Cerró los ojos, sin saber bien qué estaba sucediendo o qué le iba a pasar, esperando el impacto de más rayos en su cuerpo fantasmal. Pasaron dos, tres, cinco segundos y, al no sentir más impactos, abrió los ojos.

Un muchacho lo estaba sosteniendo.

Danny lo miró, sorprendido y confuso. Lo primero que notó fue que el muchacho tenía cubierta parte de la cara, dejando al descubierto sólo los ojos violetas y la nariz. Tenía una banda azul en la cabeza, gris al frente y con un símbolo de Yin Yang. Tenía el pelo negro, algo largo y alborotado, y a Danny le llevó dos segundos saber _qué_ lo estaba sosteniendo.

Un ninja.

Se apartó, sorprendido, y se quedó flotando a dos metros del muchacho, quien también flotaba en el aire, pero no como fantasma. Era un ninja vestido de negro, con dos franjas azules que le salían de los hombros y llegaban hasta el cinturón, también azul. Llevaba algo similar a las getas japonesas, vendas grises en las piernas y los brazos, y una espada a la espalda.

-Ehm… ¿Gracias?- dijo Danny, sin entender qué pasaba –Por rescatarme del rayo-

El ninja inclinó un poco el tronco sin sacarle los ojos de encima, como los japoneses.

-¿Y quién eres?- preguntó Danny, algo más repuesto de la sorpresa, agarrándose el costado herido.

-¿Acaso no reconoces a un viejo amigo?- preguntó el ninja, con voz seria.

.-.

.-.

**Eli**** Fentom**: a decir verdad, temía que nadie se acordara de mí, pero al leer tu comentario suspiré aliviada. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Ghost**** Steve**: muchas gracias, la historia da para largo y va a haber cosas nuevas. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

En este capítulo utilicé a un par de personajes de un amigo de deviantart, Maudrake. Maurice y el personaje misterioso son de su propiedad, y los uso con su permiso. Si quieren ver imágenes del dúo, vayan a su sitio: maudrake. deviantart. com

Escribo feliz de la vida, ya que un amigo me preguntó si podía hacer cosplay de Drarko (es uno de los chicos en los que me inspiré para el personaje, así que es su medio-padre), y mi respuesta fue un rotundo sí. A principios del mes que viene hay un evento friki, voy a sacar fotos y las voy a poner en mi página de deviantart. La Diosa quiera que se pueda.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Una hoja de carpeta

.-.

Serpiente marina

.-.

.-.

3: Una hoja de carpeta

.-.

Danny no se sorprendía con facilidad.

Después de todo, en sus más de dieciséis años de vida, y en especial en los últimos dos y medio, su vida había estado llena de seres fantásticos, situaciones imposibles, extraños poderes y descubrimientos nuevos sobre sí mismo y todos los mundos que lo rodeaban. Había viajado en el tiempo más de una vez, había luchado y vencido a su yo malvado de veinticuatro años, había visitado lugares extraños, había conocido nuevos amigos y enemigos poderosos, pero nunca se había topado con un ninja que volara.

En especial, que no fuera fantasma.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Danny, más confundido que antes.

-Ya sabes quién soy, Danny- respondió el ninja.

-¿Podrías refrescarme la memoria?- preguntó el mitad-fantasma, con cautela. No estaba seguro de qué poderes tenía el ninja, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que era rápido, y que ésa no era su única habilidad.

-Soy Drake-

Silencio.

-Sigo sin recordar nada sobre ti-

Drake dio un suspiro hastiado.

-Danny, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Entraste al castillo y fuiste atacado, pese a que sabes que el sigilo y el espionaje son dos de mis especialidades. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?- preguntó el ninja.

-¡Es que no te conozco, y no sé por qué me tratas con tanta familiaridad! ¡Y te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, pero aún no entiendo qué está pasando aquí!- dijo Danny, exasperado. De repente, se le ocurrió algo -¿Eres de otra línea temporal?-

-No- el ninja no parecía confuso, pero había levantado una ceja y lo miraba con atención –Será mejor que volvamos con Sam y Tucker- dijo, empezando a volar, alejándose del castillo.

-¿Y de dónde los conoces a ellos?- preguntó Danny, volando a su lado pero a una distancia prudencial.

-Vamos a la misma escuela, Danny. Y allí te conocí a ti también-

-¿Y por qué no te recuerdo y ellos sí?-

-Quizás porque el que es de otra línea temporal eres tú y no te has dado cuenta-

-No recuerdo haber cruzado ninguna línea temporal- dijo Danny, dudoso –Ésta es mi línea temporal, estoy seguro, y no entiendo qué está pasando-

-Tucker dijo que tenía algo. Será mejor que vayamos con él-

.-.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Descubrieron algo?- preguntó el moreno, al ver a las dos figuras oscuras descender a través su ventana.

-El castillo está habitado, y parece ser de la realeza europea- dijo Danny, sin dejar de mirar a Drake y a Tucker.

-¿Y qué descubriste tú, Drake?- preguntó el otro.

-Que no es un castillo común- dijo el ninja, cerrando la ventana y las cortinas y poniéndose a un lado, para salir de la vista de la calle -sino uno levantado por medios sobrenaturales. No estoy seguro si con poderes fantasma, con magia o con qué, pero eso no es obra de ningún humano, al menos no de uno normal-

-Hum… ¿Y viste a la serpiente marina por algún lado?- preguntó Tucker.

-No, sólo a los soldados de hielo- dijo Danny, y entones no pudo soportarlo más -¿De dónde conocemos a éste ninja? ¿Y quién es ese Maurice que estaba hablando antes?-

-Danny, estás muy confundido- dijo el ninja.

-Sin duda- dijo el mitad-fantasma, mirándolo -¿Quién es este ninja?- preguntó Danny, señalando a Drake y mirando al moreno.

-Danny, siéntate y cálmate un poco. Él es nuestro amigo Maurice, ¿recuerdas?-

-¿Y por qué lo llamaste Drake?-

El ninja suspiró, atrayendo la atención de los otros dos. Unió sus manos frente a su pecho, como si estuviese por rezar, e hizo una serie de símbolos extraños con las manos antes de llevarlas hacia su rostro. Una luz violeta lo envolvió, dejando ver sólo la silueta del ninja, que cambió a una más familiar, pero aún desconocida para Danny. Cuando la luz se disipó, el mitad-fantasma vio a un chico de pelo castaño, lentes cuadrados, colgante de Yin-Yang y remera roja. Usaba vaqueros y zapatillas, como cualquier chico normal de la edad de los otros dos, y una muñequera con tachas metálicas. Abrió sus grandes ojos marrones, y miró a Danny, todavía algo confundido.

-Sabes que Drake es algo más… seco en cuanto al trato con las personas, Danny, pero aún así creo que estás exagerando- dijo el chico, sacando sus lentes de su bolsillo y poniéndoselos.

Danny estaba atónito.

-¿Y tú eres Maurice?- preguntó, casi sin darse cuenta.

-Así es, Danny, nos conocemos de la escuela hace un par de años. ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Esto no va a ningún lado- dijo el mitad fantasma –Dices que me conoces, y Sam y Tucker parecen que te conocen, pero yo no recuerdo nada de ti. Es más, es la primera vez que te veo, y no sé por qué todos actúan como si estuviese loco-

-No creo que estés loco, Danny- dijo Maurice, con suavidad –Creo que estás algo confundido-

-Exacto- dijo Danny, señalándolo –Quizás esto es algo hecho por un fantasma, como Desirée, o el Fantasma Escritor, o algún otro que pueda manipular la realidad. O, quizás… - dijo el mitad-fantasma, y salió disparado hacia Maurice sin aviso.

Maurice no se movió, sorprendido. Danny agradeció que sus reflejos fueran más lentos que los del ninja, y atravesó al castaño, volviéndose intangible en el último momento, tal y como había hecho con Plasmius dos años y medio atrás, cuando había poseído el cuerpo de su padre.

-¡Viejo! ¿Qué haces?- exclamó Tucker.

-Sacándome una duda- dijo el muchacho de pelo blanco, y se dio vuelta hacia Maurice –Bien, no eres un fantasma, no estás poseído por un fantasma y no hay ningún fantasma influenciándote-

-¿Tienes alguna otra duda?- preguntó Maurice, todavía sorprendido.

-No que se pueda resolver en el momento- Danny deshizo su transformación, y dejó que sus pies lo sostuvieran en el piso –No tengo claro por qué estás aquí, o por qué no te recuerdo, pero aún no tienes toda mi confianza-

-Ah- dijo el castaño –Eh… ¿Gracias?-

-Creo que eso debe bastar por ahora, Mau- dijo el moreno –Danny parece que está recobrando la cordura-

-Tucker, no estoy loco- dijo el muchacho y Maurice dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

.-.

Sam también parecía conocer de años a Maurice. Danny sabía que algo fuera de lo común estaba sucediendo, pero como Maurice y Drake no parecían tener intenciones agresivas, y como el castaño era muy simpático, aflojó la tensión. No sabía qué era, si algo similar a él mismo (un mitad-fantasma) o algo similar, pero no tenía intenciones de hacer daño, al menos de momento.

-Bien, entonces, te conocimos hace dos años, más o menos- dijo Danny, con Sam vía webcam, frente a Mauriuce y Tucker.

-Así es- dijo el castaño.

-Y obtuviste tus poderes por una espada, que te convierte en ése otro "tu" que es el ninja-

-Eso es correcto- dijo la gótica.

-Y desde entonces hemos estado los cuatro juntos, por más que por una extraña circunstancia que desconocemos yo no lo recuerde- terminó el muchacho de ojos azules.

-Bien- dijo Tucker.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Danny, dejando caer los hombros –No lo entendí antes y no lo entiendo ahora, y no creo entenderlo en un futuro cercano. Pero me alivia saber que tenemos otro aliado- le tendió la mano a Maurice.

El castaño dudó un momento, algo confundido por el gesto, pero luego se la estrechó con una sonrisa. Danny muchacho también sonreía, y Sam y Tucker no terminaban de entender la situación.

-Quizás Desirée esté detrás de esto- dijo la chica –Parece de su estilo-

-Pero eso no explica el por qué Danny no recuerda a Maurice- objetó el moreno.

-Quizás Plasmius esté realizando alguno de sus planes- dijo Danny, llevándose la mano a la barbilla, la misma que le había dado a Mauriuce.

-Está fuera de la ciudad por un congreso en Washington- dijo el castaño -¿Crees que haya dejado alguno de sus clones fantasma aquí?-

-Habría que investigarlo- dijo Danny, sonriendo con malicia.

-Chicos, si no les molesta, creo que deberíamos seguir con esto mañana- dijo Sam, desde la pantalla –Son las dos de la mañana y tenemos escuela, por más que no sea una idea agradable de recordar-

-Oh, sí, las fanáticas de Dash todavía me persiguen- suspiró el mitad-fantasma.

-Te acompaño en tu dolor, Danny. Es un patán- dijo Maurice.

-Creo que ahora me caes mejor que antes- dijo Danny, sonriéndole.

.-.

A la mañana siguiente, Danny casi esperaba ver a Maurice en la escuela. Sólo se distrajo cuando vio llegar a Paulina, quien hablaba con Estrella acerca de la fiesta de cumpleaños que daría en unos días, inspirada en unos sueños geniales que había tenido. Cuando la chica desapareció de vista, vio a Tucker caminando por el pasillo.

-Hey Tuck- dijo Danny, yendo hacia él -¿Has visto a Sam?-

-Creo que va a venir un poco tarde. Estaba hablando con Drarko acerca de no se qué período de la historia de la literatura gótica-

-Ah- Danny sintió una punzada de celos -¿Y Maurice?-

-¿Maurice?- Tucker parecía confundido -¿Qué Maurice?-

-El Maurice que vimos anoche, cuando fuimos a tu habitación, Tuck- dijo el mitad-fantasma -¿Me vas a hacer el chiste que no lo conoces porque anoche yo no lo conocía?-

-¿De qué hablas? No conozco a ningún Maurice-

Silencio.

-A ver, a ver, espera un minuto- Danny tomó aire –Si esto es un chiste, no lo encuentro gracioso. Anoche apareció un tal Maurice y tú y Sam actuaban como si lo conocieran de años, y ahora me dices que no lo conoces ni sabes nada de él-

-¿Estás bien, Danny?-

-¿Y al menos te acuerdas del castillo de hielo que fui a investigar?- ahora que el pasillo estaba casi desierto, podían hablar con más tranquilidad, aunque cuidándose de mantener la voz baja.

-¿Qué castillo?- preguntó el moreno, más confundido que antes.

-Tucker, anoche descubrimos un castillo de hielo, a un ninja volador y a un chico llamado Maurice. Me dijeron que conocíamos a Maurice de años, y ahora me dices que no recuerdas nada de él-

-De verdad, viejo, no entiendo de lo que me hablas-

-¿Y Sam cuándo va a llegar?- preguntó Danny, llevándose una mano a la cara. No le encontraba sentido a la situación.

-En poco tiempo. ¿Te sientes bien?-

-De nuevo, no entiendo, lo dije anoche y lo digo ahora, no lo entiendo-

.-.

-¿Un castillo de hielo?- preguntó la gótica, cuando Drarko se había retirado para buscar algo en su casillero, alejándose lo suficiente –No recuerdo ningún castillo de hielo, Danny, ni ninjas ni muchachos llamado Maurice-

-Chicos, si este es un chiste, no lo encuentro gracioso- dijo Danny, intentando no perder la paciencia.

-No recuerdo que te hayamos ayudado anoche en tu patrulla- dijo Tucker, todavía confundido.

-A ver chicos- dijo Danny, respirando hondo –Anoche estaba patrullando y me comunicaba con ustedes. De golpe y porrazo aparece un tal Maurice, y encuentro un castillo de hielo en la colina del club campestre. Entro y me atacan con un rayo, me salva un ninja y resulta que lo conocemos. Después vamos a tu casa, y me dices que ése muchacho es Maurice, y que lo conocemos de años, y Sam me dice, vía webcam, que es verdad. Maurice parece conocerme de años, también, pero yo no lo recuerdo- pausa –Y ahora el único que lo recuerda soy yo, y no ustedes. ¿Qué me van a decir esta noche?-

-No lo sé, viejo, aunque si lo que dices es cierto, algo raro está pasando- dijo el moreno.

-Y lo más extraño es que te afecta a ti de forma especial- dijo la gótica –Ya sea que sólo te afecte a ti, o que afecte a todos excepto a ti-

-Bien, me dijeron algo parecido anoche- dijo Danny –Pero todavía no me explico por qué no recuerdan el castillo de hielo… -

-¿Tú también lo viste?-

Danny se dio vuelta, alarmado ante la voz. La había reconocido de inmediato, y no sabía si alterarse porque lo habían oído hablar de algo sospechoso, o porque alguien más había visto lo que él recordaba, si decía la verdad.

-¿Qué viste qué, Drarko?- preguntó Sam, igual de sorprendida.

-Un castillo de hielo y cristal en la colina del club campestre- dijo el gótico, sentándose entre Sam y Danny –Y vi algo parecido a seres de hielo recorriendo las calles… Pero hoy a la mañana estaban como siempre, y tanto el hielo como el castillo habían desaparecido- miró a Tucker y Sam -¿No lo vieron?-

-¿Cómo a qué hora los viste?- preguntó Danny.

-Como a las dos de la mañana. Tenía problemas para dormir y salí a la terraza-

-Yo vi lo mismo, y a los seres de hielo- dijo Danny, esperanzado.

-¿Viste al espíritu del invierno que volaba por allí cerca?-

-¿Espíritu del invierno?- preguntó Sam, confundida.

-Parecía una serpiente o una sirena, aunque era muy andrógino para decir si era mujer o varón- dijo el gótico.

-Eso no lo vi- dijo Danny, sorprendido -¿Por dónde andaba?-

-Entró al castillo cerca de la una de la mañana, y luego empezaron a aparecer ésos seres de hielo por las calles-

-Viejo, esta ciudad se pone más y más interesante cada noche- dijo Tucker, perplejo.

-Creo que logré sacarle unas fotos- dijo el gótico, buscando algo en su mochila.

Ni siquiera una estampida de fantasmas habría logrado que Danny le sacara los ojos de encima a Drarko, mientras el gótico buscaba en su mochila. Después de unos momentos, el gótico sacó un sobre de una casa de revelado, lo abrió y sacó algunas fotos. Drarko frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sam.

-Ha desaparecido- dijo el gótico, bajando las fotos a la mesa.

Se podía ver partes del cielo nocturno, la colina del club campestre y las calles de Amity Park, en distintas tomas y desde distintos ángulos. Había dos cosas en común: eran tomas nocturnas y no había nada extraño en ellas.

Y eso las hacía extrañas.

-Tomé fotos del fantasma, de los seres de hielo y del castillo, pero han desaparecido- dijo Drarko, mirando las fotos.

-¿Estás seguro que pueden ser registrados por fotografías?- preguntó Tucker, examinando las fotos.

-No es la primera vez que tomo fotos de algo extraño, y sé que sí fueron registrados- dijo el gótico.

-Ey, aquí estaba el castillo- dijo Danny, señalando una foto de la colina del club campestre –Y creo que por aquí pasaron ésos seres de hielo-

-¿Viste al fantasma?- le preguntó Drarko.

-Vi todo lo demás, pero no al fantasma- Danny echó una mirada al montón de fotos. Debían ser más de veinte, y si el gótico decía la verdad…

-Sin pruebas, no hay hechos- dijo el mitad fantasma- dejando la foto que sostenía en la mesa –Haya sido un sueño o no, no tenemos cómo probar su existencia-

-No es necesario tener pruebas para que algo exista- dijo Drarko, y miró al muchacho -¿Tus padres no cazan fantasmas?-

-Sí- dijo Danny, empezando a sentir algo que no llegaba a ser alarma.

-Pues hay muchas personas que creen que los fantasmas no existen, por falta de pruebas. Y, según me han contado, Amity Park es una de las ciudades con más actividad fantasma-

-Entiendo tu punto, Drarko, pero eso no cambia que no recordemos nada de lo que Danny dice que hicimos anoche- dijo Tucker.

-¿Y si intentan registrarlo en toro medio?- preguntó Sam –Si de verdad tiene algo que ver con fantasmas, la tecnología más sofisticada puede no ser tan útil. ¿Qué les parece si intentamos algo más físico?-

-¿Escribir algo en una hoja de carpeta?- preguntó Danny, en broma.

-Podría ser- dijo Drarko, guardado las fotos.

-Bien, aquí vamos "Hoy a la mañana no recordamos a ningún Maurice, ningún castillo de cristal y Danny sí"- escribió Tucker en la última hoja de su carpeta, y luego formó la nota, bajo la fecha y hora actual –Toma, Sam-

La gótica también firmó, y lo mismo hicieron Drarko y Danny. El último miró al gótico de reojo. ¿Por qué Drarko recordaba todo y sus amigos no? Tampoco había salido nada en las noticias, y sus padres no habían mencionado nada (él sabía muy bien cómo se ponían cuando se trataba de fantasmas) ni decidido actuar dejándolos en una "casa segura". Traducción: Laboratorios Fentom con escudo antifantasmas y armas listas.

¿Drarko tendía algo que ver?

.-.

Ésa noche salió a patrullar antes de la hora acordada, decidido a averiguar más sobre Drarko. El gótico tenía algo, de eso estaba seguro, y no iba a descansar hasta saber qué. En especial si tenía algo que ver con el castillo. Flotó hasta estar muy cerca del departamento de Drarko, sintiendo cómo su sentido fantasmal se activaba. Se tensó, agudizando sus sentidos y manteniendo su invisibilidad, sin despegar la vista de la ventana sin luz del gótico. Cuando vio salir a uno de los buitres de Vlad del departamento, frunció el ceño.

No podía creerlo.

¿Así que ése era un nuevo plan de ése chiflado, con un cómplice de su edad? ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido? Era Vlad, después de todo, así que era de esperarse que dejara instrucciones, incluso si salía de la ciudad. O a uno de sus clones. Vio cómo el buitre se perdía en la noche y siguió escondido, intentando pensar qué le había dicho a Drarko, y qué podía sacar Vlad con su conversación.

Y entonces vio a Plasmius.

Entró en silencio en el departamento, y no volvió a aparecer. Después de una hora, Danny decidió que había visto suficiente, y llamó a Sam y Tucker para iniciar su patrulla habitual.

La hoja de carpeta estaba en blanco.

.-.

.-.

Maudrake: espero no haberle errado en la "destransformación" de Drake. Hiciste un dibujo en donde Maurice se transformaba en Drake, pero no sabía cómo lo hacía a la inversa, así que espero no haberle errado. Y de nuevo gracias por tus instrucciones, sin ellas hubiera cometido unas incongruencias horrible en cuanto a tus personajes.

**Eli**** Fentom**: la parte del yaoi era necesaria, y no temas, que éste fanfic no será yaoi. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Ghost**** Steve**: y lo voy a terminar. Para saber qué va a pasar debes de leer, así que adelante y gracias por tu apoyo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. La sirena

.-.

Serpiente marina

.-.

.-.

4: La sirena

.-.

-Hola chicos- dijo Danny Phantom, volando por la ciudad –No van a creer lo que pasó hoy-

-¿Alguna cosa jugosa?- preguntó Tucker.

-Hoy a la mañana no sabían nada de Maurice, y Drarko sí. Tucker, escribiste en una hoja de carpeta lo que pasaba, la formamos todos y apareció en blanco. Y cuando les mencioné a Maurice, hoy a la mañana, sentí un deja vú-

-Danny, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Sam.

-Anoche no sabía quién era Maurice, y ustedes sí. Hoy a la mañana no sabían nada de él, ni del castillo de hielo, pero Drarko parecía saber algo. ¿Y adivinen a quién me encontré rondando por su departamento?-

-¿A quién?- preguntó Maurice.

-A Plasmius-

Silencio.

-No sé qué está pasando, pero él está detrás de todo, y Drarko es su cómplice. No quiero que él sepa que nosotros sabemos, así que trátenlo con naturalidad cuando volvamos a verlo- dijo Danny.

-Te escuchas algo alterado- dijo el castaño.

-Sí, Maurice, estoy alterado porque parecía un buen muchacho, y alguien a quien podría llamar amigo, y me encuentro con esto- vio a un ser de hielo por la calle –Los tengo que dejar, aparecieron más seres de hielo-

.-.

Ésta vez, Danny no entró al castillo, pero espió por todas las ventanas. No iba a llamar a Drake, o Maurice, porque quería comprobarlo con sus ojos, y recordarlo en la mañana. El castillo tenía más ventanas y mucho más lujo que la vez anterior, y a veces parecían cambiar de lugar. O de tamaño.

Y allí estaba la serpiente marina.

Danny se quedó quieto. Aún invisible, podían oírlo, y quería ver qué hacía el fantasma sin que lo descubrieran. Estaba en lo que parecía una sala de estar, sentado en un sillón digno de la realeza europea, de espaldas a la ventana en la que Danny espiaba. Sabía que era la serpiente marina y no otro fantasma, porque ése pelo era inconfundible, y más dentro de una ubicación tan poco frecuente como un castillo de hielo. La puerta a un lado de la habitación se abrió, y el mitad fantasma llevó su mirada hacia quien entraba.

No era un fantasma.

O, al menos, no era uno común y corriente. Era muy pálida, y el largo pelo liso y negro flotaba a su alrededor, como si fuera una sirena bajo el agua. Saludó con una inclinación a la serpiente, cuya cola trífida se agitó un poco, y entró con pasitos rápidos hasta sentarse en un banquito frente al sillón de la serpiente.

-Su alteza, estoy aquí para instruirle el arte de la creación- dijo la doncella china, y Danny vio algo familiar en ella, aunque estaba seguro que no conocía ninguna china -¿Cómo le ha ido en sus intentos?-

-He hecho mucho con lo que me enseñaste- dijo la serpiente, enana voz andrógina que se le hizo conocida al mitad-fantasma –Y ha funcionado a las mil maravillas. Me has enseñado bien, Sui-

-Quien aprende bien merece que le enseñen bien- dijo Sui, haciendo una ligera inclinación -¿Se encuentra en condiciones para la siguiente lección?-

-Sí-

-¿Qué desea aprender hoy?-

-El buscar a alguien. Hace varias noches que intento encontrarlo, pero no lo he logrado-

-¿A quién desea encontrar?-

-A Danny Phantom-

Danny tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a la boca para no decir nada. ¿La serpiente marina lo estaba buscando a él? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Para eso estaban haciendo un rastrillaje los soldados de hielo?

-Podría hacer que él hiciera lo que usted desee- dijo Sui, con calma y sin cambiar la entonación.

-Eso es lo que deseo-

-Hay un lugar donde podría hacer lo que usted desee, como lo desee, sin que nadie interfiera, y yo puedo mostrárselo-

-Eso es lo que quiero- dijo la serpiente, y se movió un poco hacia delante -¿Quiero que me lo enseñes ahora-

Acto seguido, ambos desaparecieron.

.-.

Danny se mantuvo en espera, invisible y lo más silencioso que podía, durante el resto de la noche. Avisó a Sam, Tucker y Maurice que no se acercaran al castillo, que iba a vigilarlo toda la noche y que sería mejor que se fueran a dormir. Mantuvo fija la mirada en el castillo, intentando ver si la serpiente o la doncella china salían, y hacia dónde iban. Quería saber bien qué sucedía en ése lugar, aunque tuviese que quedarse despierto hasta el amanecer.

Después de todo, mañana era sábado.

Vigilaba desde arriba, intangible, sin sentir el frío que irradiaba el castillo y sus alrededores. Las estrellas se hicieron más brillantes, y luego empezaron a desaparecer cuando el cielo pasó de negro a otros colores. Danny pensó que el Sol derretiría el castillo, pero no fue así: el edificio siguió en pie. Empezaron a aparecer las personas en la calle, quienes se detenían al ver el castillo, pero no se acercaban, como si hubiese una barrera invisible.

Unas horas después del amanecer, el castillo empezó a desaparecer.

Danny vio cómo el jardín de hielo empezaba a evaporarse con una rapidez demasiado elevada para ser natural. En unos segundos, todo el castillo se vio envuelto en vapor, y cuando se disipó, del castillo no quedaba ni el recuerdo. Volvía a estar, en su lugar, el edificio del Club Campestre, ése en el que Paulina había festejado sus quince años. Danny hubiese pensado que todo se veía igual que antes, si no fuera por un pequeño detalle.

Alguien estaba ahí.

Danny lo reconoció enseguida. En el techo del club estaba la única persona que tenía recuerdos de ésos extraños sucesos nocturnos, además de él mismo. El poco sueño que le había permitido la tensión y la adrenalina de la noche anterior se disipó ante la sorpresa de ver a Drarko Moon sentado en el techo trasero del edificio.

El gótico se levantó despacio, miró para todos lados y desapareció.

.-.

-No puede ser- dijo Sam, cuando Danny le contó la novedad por comunicador.

-Pues eso es lo que vi, Sam, y no hay duda; era Drarko. Y sé que tiene mucho que ver con el castillo y con las lagunas de memoria- dijo Danny –Era el único, además de mí mismo, que no era afectado, y él también lo sabía. ¿Recuerdas las fotos?-

-Sí, lo recuerdo- pausa -¿Pero por qué lo haría?-

-No tengo una idea clara, pero es evidente que está involucrado y no nos lo dijo-

-¿Y por qué iba a decírnoslo? Después de todo, no sabe quién es Danny Phantom, y nosotros somos sólo tres personas normales, al menos, a sus ojos-

-Sus ojos escarlata-

-No es novedad que un gótico use lentes de contacto escarlata, Danny-

-Ése no es el punto. Ni tú ni Tucker, y de seguro tampoco las personas que vieron el castillo hoy a la mañana lo recuerdan. La serpiente dijo que quería buscarme a mí, y la china le dijo que podía enseñarle a hacerme hacer lo que la serpiente deseara. ¿Qué te parece eso?-

-Que faltan cosas importantes en la historia-

-Drarko no es un humano normal, y en eso estamos de acuerdo-

-Sí- dijo la gótica.

-Y tiene algo que ver con el castillo y las lagunas mentales-

-Sí-

-Entiéndase laguna mental por el hecho de no saber en la noche qué hicieron durante el día, y viceversa. Yo, quizás por no ser humano del todo, no me veo afectado, por lo cual se deduce que Drakro no es tan común como parece un gótico corriente-

-No me dices nada nuevo-

-Necesito dormir- dijo Danny, agarrándose la cabeza –Esto es demasiado para mí-

.-.

Lo había olvidado.

La gran fiesta de Paulina era el sábado en la noche, y le había dado la invitación al trío sólo porque parecían compartir un lazo con Danny Phantom. Como el año anterior, Sam prefería hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero Tucker se mostró tan entusiasmado como el mismo Danny. Drarko, quien estaba con ellos, no mostró reacción alguna, y se limitó a observar a los otros dos muchachos.

-Prefiero ir a mi librería favorita- dijo la gótica –De seguro habrá gente más interesante y menos hueca- miró a Drarko -¿Te gustaría ir?-

-Sería una placer- dijo el gótico. Danny se molestó.

-Sería mejor que fuéramos los tres, Sam- dijo el mitad-fantasma, remarcando la palabra "tres" –Ya sabes, por si pasa algo-

-¿Qué puede pasar en la fiesta de una muñeca Barbie versión latina?- preguntó la chica.

-Lo mismo que pasa todas las noches, Binky- dijo Tucker, haciendo una excelente imitación de un famoso ratón de laboratorio.

-Oh, vamos, no creo que a ningún fantasma se le ocurra arruinar ésa fiesta. Sólo aparecen en eventos importantes, no en ésas fiestitas de muñecas huecas- dijo Sam.

-¿Trabajas con tus padres?- le preguntó Drarko a Danny, mirándolo con su único ojo visible.

-¿Eh?- preguntó el mitad-fantasma, desconcertado.

-Tus padres cazan fantasmas, según me han dicho, por lo que supuse que te referías a eso- explicó el gótico.

-Digamos que sé lo que es estar frente a un fantasma, y cómo hay que actuar en ésas situaciones- dijo Danny, con cautela.

-Y no es el único. Sam y yo también nos hemos enfrentado a fantasmas de todo tipo y color- dijo el moreno.

-¿Enfrentado?- preguntó Drarko -¿Sólo se han encontrado con fantasmas poco amigables?-

-La mayoría de las veces, no traen paz y tranquilidad, para ser precisos- dijo Danny, más molesto que antes.

-Hay personas buenas, personas malas, y personas en algún punto medio. El pasar de un estado a otro no tiene por qué alterar eso- dijo el gótico.

-Pues parece que sí lo altera, y para mal- dijo el mitad-fantasma.

-Es una lástima que pienses así- suspiró Drarko –Siempre se aprende algo de cada ser que se conoce-

-Hablando de seres, ¿por qué recuerdas todo lo que la ciudad entera no recuerda?- preguntó Danny, hastiado.

-No creo que toda la ciudad no lo recuerde- respondió el gótico, algo sorprendido.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?-

-Porque también tú lo recuerdas-

-Eso es distinto-

-Todos somos distintos, Danny, ni siquiera tu gemelo sería idéntico a ti en todas las formas-

-Eso ya lo sé- el mitad-fantasma estaba que trinaba.

-¿Por qué estás tan alterado?-

-¡No estoy alterado! ¡Pasa que no soporto que nos tomes por idiotas!-

-Nunca pensé eso de ninguno de ustedes-

-¿Y por qué recuerdas todo?-

-Los góticos vemos la vida de forma diferente, quizás sea eso-

-¡¿Y por qué Sam no recuerda?!-

-No lo sé-

-Danny, cálmate- dijo la gótica, preocupada.

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que no es una trampa para volverme loco? Unas noches atrás, vi al fantasma de Wisconsin entrar en tu departamento, y no dijiste nada- dijo Danny, sin hacerle caso -¿Qué hicieron?-

-Danny, no pensé que espiaras a la gente-

-Y no me gustó lo que encontré. ¡Es un fantasma peligroso! ¿En qué estabas pensando?-

-Yo no lo llamé, Danny-

-Viejo, ya basta, esto es ridículo- dijo Tucker, nervioso, agarrando al mitad-fantasma de un brazo.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada?-

-Danny, no entiendo por qué estás tan alterado. Después de todo, creo que es mi elección el decidir qué contar o no sobre mi vida-

-Ése fantasma es peligroso, parece que el "hechizo de amnesia" no te funciona, y sé que hay muchas más cosas que no nos has contado-

-Por favor, cálmate. Sé que no eres así-

-¡Tú no me conoces! ¡No sabes nada de mi!-

-¿Y tú me conoces a la perfección para juzgarme se esta manera?-

-¡Conozco lo suficiente!-

-Danny, sé que no sabes ciertas cosas sobre mí, de la misma forma que yo no sé ciertas cosas sobre ti. Pero, aún así, no entiendo por qué estás tan molesto conmigo-

Danny estaba que explotaba.

-¿Qué sucede, Danny?- preguntó una voz conocida, calmando su furia de inmediato.

-¿Maurice?- preguntó el mitad-fantasma, confundido.

-Hola, Mau- dijo Sam, todavía mirando a Danny.

-Qué tal, Mau- dijo Tucker, sin soltar a Danny del brazo.

El castaño se acercó al grupo, mirando con curiosidad a Drarko. El gótico lo miró, sin sorprenderse, y le tendió la mano.

-Soy Drarko Moon, un alumno nuevo en la escuela- dijo, con voz tranquila.

Maurice le dio la mano, sonriendo.

-He oído acerca de ti, y tenía ganas de conocerte- siguió el gótico.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Danny, desconcertado -¿Ahora apareces de día?-

-¿Te sientes bien, Danny?- preguntó Maurice, algo preocupado.

-No- dijo el otro, y se sentó en el piso –Creo que me estoy volviendo loco-

.-.

-No te había visto hasta hoy- le dijo Drarko a Maurice, en un recreo.

-Yo tampoco. Si te hubiera visto antes, lo recordaría- dijo el castaño.

-¿Por mis ojos?-

-No sólo por eso. Tienes un aire peculiar-

-Y tú también, aunque distinto, por supuesto-

-¿Por supuesto?-

-No pareces ser mi gemelo- los dos se rieron –Aunque tengamos en común la relación asiática-

La sonrisa de Maurice se enfrió dos grados.

-¿Asiática?- preguntó el castaño, sin perder la compostura –No recuerdo tener parientes de ése continente-

-Mi familia tiene raíces chinas, y hay mucha información acerca de su cultura y sus leyendas-

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?- preguntó Maurice, interesado.

-Dragones, por supuesto. Y magos chinos. Y guerreros con armas legendarias-

-¿Sólo magos chinos?-

-Para empezar. Y quisiera que veas algo, si no te molesta- dijo el gótico, buscando en su mochila.

-Siempre y cuando sea legal… - dijo el castaño.

Drarko sacó las fotos que le había mostrado a Danny, Sam y Tucker la vez anterior. Maurice no fue el único sorprendido, aunque el gótico se sorprendió mucho menos que el castaño. En las fotos estaban, de nuevo, el castillo, los seres de hielo y Danny Phantom.

Hablando con un ninja.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó Maurice, tomando una foto en que se veía a Danny Phantom y a Drake flotando –No había visto a este… ¿ ninja fantasma?-

-No es un fantasma- dijo el gótico.

-¿No?-

-Tiene piernas-

-Hay fantasmas que las tienen también-

-Sí, pero cada fantasma tiene algo especial que hace que la temperatura baje unos grados cuando aparece. Y cuando éste ninja apareció, eso no sucedió. Y apareció de un agujero negro, sosteniendo a Danny Phantom. ¿Qué piensas que podría ser?-

-Si no es un fantasma, no sé qué pueda ser- respondió el castaño.

-Mira esto- dijo Drarko, señalando al espada del ninja –La espada que lleva no se parece en nada a las espadas que la mayoría de la gente piensa que usaban los ninjas-

-¿Los ninjas usaban espadas largas?- preguntó Maurice, volviendo a mirar la foto –Creí que sólo usaban espadas cortas-

-Hay algunas armas que tienen habilidades especiales, y esta espada es una de ellas. Ése tipo de armas sólo puede ser usada por fantasmas bajo ciertas circunstancias, y ésa noche no se dio ninguna de ellas-

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?-

-Porque lo he comprobado. Y sabes que han sucedido cosas muy extrañas en Amity Park en estos últimos días, más extrañas que de costumbre. Por lo poco que te conozco, sé que no eres una mala persona, y sé que podrías estar en una situación complicada. Hace poco, un ser que no era del todo fantasma, me pidió que lo ayudara a atrapar a otro como él, y yo le dije que no podía hacerlo. Él creyó que yo no tenía la capacidad, pero juré no hacer daño a nadie, y eso estaba implícito en su pedido. Y también preguntó por un ninja con poderes de sombras. Las cosas podrían ponerse muy feas, y más con las constantes lagunas de memoria de Sam y Tucker-

-¿Y por qué tú y Danny lo recuerdan?-

-Porque no somos humanos normales, Maurice. Y si bien Sam y Tucker son de ésas personas que hacen que la existencia de este mundo siga teniendo sentido, si tienen alguna habilidad extraordinaria, no ha despertado. Si llegara a pasar algo, voy a necesitar que confíes en mí- terminó, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

No había rastro de mentira en ellos, ni de malicia.

-De acuerdo- dijo Maurice, después de unos momentos –Aunque no termino de entender por qué me dijiste todo esto-

-Pregúntale a la sirena-

.-.

-No-puede-ser-

Desde lejos se veía una torre de cristal en donde debiera estar el club campestre. Danny, Sam y Tucker vieron, atónitos, cómo se acercaban al lugar en donde Paulina iba a celebrar su cumpleaños, muy similar al castillo de hielo que habían visto antes. Tucker fue el primero en notar que no era real, sino sólo una construcción de utilería, pero eso no los hizo preocuparse menos.

Cuando bajaron de la camioneta Fentom, casi ni oyeron la advertencia de Jack acerca de qué hacer su se presentaba un fantasma.  Sam notó que había muchas similitudes con el castillo de hielo, incluso en el mobiliario del salón, pero que no había nada de fantasmagórico allí. Danny no sabía qué hacer, tironeado entre el nerviosismo de saberse en la misma sala que Paulina, la alarma de saber que algo andaba muy mal, y la preocupación de saber que se estaba perdiendo algo muy gordo, algo que le daba sentido a todo eso.

Drarko no había sido invitado, lo cual no era tan extraño; después de todo, apenas había llegado a al ciudad unas semanas atrás. Pero el no tenerlo a la vista no ayudaba a calmar a Danny, quien deseaba poder dividirse en cuatro Danny y poder estar en cuatro lugares distintos a la vez. Pero si pensaba que no podía haber más sorpresas, y más grandes ésa noche, se equivocó.

Y Paulina se encargó de eso.

Peluca ondulada celeste. Vestido ceñido hasta las rodillas, donde se separaba en tres partes, simulando una cola de sirena, del mismo color celeste. Dos cosas que a Danny le eran muy familiares.

-Danny, ¿ésa es la Serpiente?- le preguntó Sam.

.-.

.-.

**Ghost**** Steve**: actualizo con retraso, pero actualizo seguro. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Eli**** Fentom**: espero que el suspenso no haya decaído, porque aquí utilizo una idea nueva que quería probar hace rato. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Nightcathybrid**: ¡holas chica! Mauricio me dio permiso, así que lo puse en mi fanfic (y encajó muy bien) Y para el resto tendrás que leer. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

Mil disculpas por la demora, pero como saben la facultad es primero; por si fuera poco tenía una reuna en donde Mana (uno de los chicos en los que me inspiré para crear a Drarko) hizo cosplay de mi gótico favorito y yo hice el libro y las cartas, lo que me llevó toda una tarde –fotos en Deviantart- más unos sucesos cuyos resultados les diré luego.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Duelo

.-.

Serpiente marina

.-.

.-.

5: Duelo

.-.

Danny sabía que iban a llamar poco la atención, salvo que a Dash se le ocurriera molestarlo. Sabía que había un solo lugar que estaría desierto, quizás bajo llave, en todo el club campestre; un lugar ideal para los tres. Tenía que decírselo a Sam y Tucker, pero lejos de oídos indiscretos, y la fiesta estaba llena de ellos. Así que los llevó a la biblioteca apenas se aseguró que nadie fuera a buscarlos.

Soñar no costaba nada.

Era una sala amplia, con las paredes llenas de estantes repletos de libros, casi hasta el techo. Danny vio, de pasada, algunos títulos clásicos y autores conocidos, casi todos en un estado demasiado bueno para haber sido leídos con frecuencia. Había un par de sillones que le daban la espalda a la puerta –cerrada con llave, por lo que tuvo que volverlos intangibles para poder pasar- que arrojaban largas sombras sobre la alfombra. Había una luz encendida en cada sala del club, aunque algunas estuviesen cerradas. A Danny no le interesaba saber por qué.

-¿Qué sucede Danny?- preguntó Tucker -¿Pasa algo con Paulina y ésa Serpiente?-

-No me extrañaría- dijo Sam –Aunque una víbora es más inteligente y menos superficial que Paulina-

-Chicos, esto es en serio- dijo Danny, algo agitado –Paulina tiene el mismo aspecto que la Serpiente, el mismo pelo, hasta su ropa parece imitar a la Serpiente, pero no siento ningún poder fantasma a su alrededor-

-Desirée- dijo la chica.

-El fantasma escritor- dijo el moreno.

-O Nocturno- terminó el mitad-fantasma –O cualquier otro fantasma desconocido con esta capacidad-

-Deberíamos empezar a descartar posibilidades- dijo Tucker -¿Hablamos en rima?-

-No- dijo Danny –El fantasma escritor no es-

-¿Varios eventos inexplicables… - empezó Sam, y luego agregó - …que recuerde alguien además de Danny?-

-Fuera de estilo. Desirée siempre tiene un toque personal, y éste es distinto por mucho- dijo Danny.

-Queda una- dijo Tucker –Veamos, la última vez que vimos a Nocturno, nos despertamos al causar un gran impacto en nuestros sueños… Suponiendo que esto fuera el sueño de alguien-

-Es riesgoso. Quizás estemos equivocados y hagamos algo de lo que después podríamos arrepentirnos. Todavía me acuerdo del Dash-Danny Phantom, arg… - dijo la gótica, agarrándose el estómago.

-Debería ser algo sorpresivo, que ninguno de los tres se espere… Pero que no sea tan grave como para no detenerlo- dijo Danny, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

-¿Pero qué pasa si ninguno de los cuatro está durmiendo?- preguntó una voz conocida.

-¿Maurice?- preguntó Tucker, confundido -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Paulina me invitó- respondió el muchacho, levantándose de uno de los sillones con un libro en las manos -ya que dice que Danny Phantom siempre anda merodeando cerca de nosotros, ¿recuerdas?-

-Para variar- dijo Sam, hastiada -¿Leyendo en busca de un resquicio de intelectualidad en un club lleno de gente superficial?-

-Así es. Y lamento haberlos interrumpido-

-No hay problema- dijo Danny –Es más, creo que ahora el baile va a empezar a ponerse movidito-

.-.

-Esto es nuevo- dijo Drake, cuando él y Danny Phantom salieron de la biblioteca.

-Pero no pasó en la biblioteca, así que ahora es más seguro que el resto del lugar- dijo Danny, después de dejar a Sam y Tucker en la biblioteca, monitoreando la situación con la portátil del moreno y algunos artefactos cazafantasmas que habían llevado.

El ninja tenía razón: todos en el club, desde el DJ hasta la última de las amigas de Paulina estaban dormidos. Acostados en el piso, las mesas o sentados en sus sillas, cada persona que minutos antes había estado bailando dormía como si no estuviesen rodeados de cristal. Porque todo lo que no era un ser vivo se había vuelto de cristal, y el club campestre volvió a ser el castillo de hielo y cristal que Danny y Drake conocían bien.

-¿Dónde está Paulina?- preguntó Danny, volando sobre las personas dormidas -¿La ves por algún lado?- preguntó a Drake, pero al volverse no vio al ninja.

Pensando que se habría ido a investigar por otro lado –y sabiendo lo sigiloso que podía llegar a ser- el mitad-fantasma no se preocupó y decidió subir a otro piso, invisible, intangible y silencioso.

.-.

-Bienvenido, guerrero- dijo la doncella china, cuando vio salir a Drake de su portal oscuro.

El ninja respondió con una leve inclinación, sin bajar la guardia ni la vista.

-¿Así que este es el espía?- preguntó una voz, a espaldas de la doncella.

Drake, con sus instintos ninja, suponía quién estaba allí, pero no podía asegurar su identidad. Sabía que era la Serpiente, pero al verla de frente entendió muchas cosas. De lejos, hasta podía parecer andrógina, pero de cerca, y en especial de frente, se podían notar las caderas pronunciadas de las mujeres latinas. Y sólo había una chica latina que podía estar en esa fiesta.

-Así, es, princesa Paulina- dijo la doncella, sin sacarle los ojos de encima al ninja, y entonces Drake lo reconoció –Estaba a punto de retarlo a un duelo honorable, como buenos asiáticos-

-Que no interfiera en el plan, Danny Phantom ya está en en castillo y tengo que prepararme para verlo- dijo Paulina, con el largo pelo y la cola de sirena, que Danny había confundido con la cola trífida de una Serpiente fantasma.

-Puede ir tranquila, su majestad. Yo haré lo que tenga que hacer- dijo la doncella china.

-¡Bien!- exclamó Paulina, y desapareció en un espejo que se volvió oscuro apenas desapareció la imagen de la chica, sin reflejar la habitación ni nada dentro de ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Drarko?- preguntó Drake, apenas se aseguró que estaban solos.

-Como dije antes, tengo algunas cosas que arreglar contigo- dijo el gótico, sin moverse.

-No dejaré que esto pase a mayores-

-Lo sé. Y sé lo que pasará si todas las personas del club duermen un par de horas más en hielo-

Drake escuchaba.

-Las cosas se pueden reparar, como si sólo hubiese sido un sueño- siguió Drarko -Pero las almas que son liberadas de sus prisiones no volverán, aunque el contenedor que la mantenía haya sido reparado. Ya hay suficientes fantasmas confundidos para agregar medio centenar más de espíritus de adolescentes-

-En eso estamos de acuerdo-

-¿Hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar, Drake?-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el ninja, algo confundido.

-Si vences, perderás, y si pierdes, ganarás. Sea como sea, serás derrotado. ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por un puñado de personas que ni te conocen ni quieren conocerte, y un trío de personas que, quizás, no te entiendan?-

-Di mi palabra de proteger a las personas de monstruos, y esa Serpiente latina lo es. No me importa lo que tenga que sufrir para ello-

-Tus armas no servirán, y tus poderes tampoco, Drake. Lo sabes-

-Lo puedo sentir. Y tú sientes que no voy a dejarte ir sin pelear-

-Una batalla sin armas y sin violencia. Sólo de intelecto-

-De acuerdo- dijo el ninja, sin moverse ni bajar la guardia.

-Esto no es un juego, Maudrake(1). Voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ganarte con honor, así que da todo de ti para vencerme. Yo haré lo mismo-

-Acepto- dijo Drake, y guardó su espada cuando los cuadrados del tablero empezaron a dibujarse en el suelo.

-¿Negras o blancas?- preguntó Drarko, sin cambiar a su forma humana.

-Negras- Drake lo miró fijo -¿Eres como yo?-

-Esta es otra forma de manifestarme, no otra personalidad mía. El nombre de lo que soy es Acuoso-

-No me dirás por qué estás haciendo esto- dijo el ninja, y las piezas de ajedrez empezaron a aparecer, en su lugar correspondiente.

Drarko suspiró.

-Hay pocas personas con las que puedo relacionarme, y desearía que no desaparecieran. Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir- Drake levantó una ceja –Peón-

El tercer peón blanco de la derecha se movió dos cuadros hacia delante, y el ninja entendió que se moverían con su pensamiento.

Y empezó el duelo.

.-.

-¡¿Paulina?!- exclamó Danny, al reconocer a la chica sentada a la cabeza de una mesa que parecía sacada de un castillo europeo.

-Buenas noches, mi Danny- dijo la chica, sonriendo de verdad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Pues, estoy disfrutando de mi castillo. ¿Te gusta? ¡Hasta hice una habitación para ti!-

-¿Para mí?- preguntó Danny, confundido, sin dejar de flotar.

-A menos, claro que prefieras que compartamos habitación… -

-¿Cómo hiciste esto?-

-Oh, eso te lo contaré durante la cena- dijo Paulina, con una sonrisa que, en otros tiempos, a Danny le habría parecido encantadora.

-¿Cena?- Danny no sabía si esto podía ser real, y reaccionó con lo primero que le vino a la cabeza -¿Acaso una genio te concedió un deseo?-

-Oh, no, ni genios ni fantasmas, ni nada parecido. Sólo descubrí que podía hacerlo, y entonces Sui dijo que venía a ayudarme, y he estado… Bien, si quieres saberlo, siéntate. Estuve esperando mucho tiempo por tenerte bien cerca-

Danny, todavía sin entender, se sentó a un lado de la cabecera. Un tropel de sirvientes, vestidos como en la época de oro de los caballeros, sirvieron una cena digna de un rey a lo largo de la mesa. El muchacho observó, desconcertado, el despliegue de lujo y opulencia que había a su alrededor. Miró a la chica, quien le sonrió con alegría.

Danny sintió un escalofrío.

Pero mantuvo la calma, sabiendo que, si la perdía, podían suceder cosas peores. Sabía lo que podía hacerle el poder a la gente, y, conociendo a Paulina, era mejor mantenerla contenta, con o sin medallón de dragón al cuello.

-Este castillo es impresionante, Paulina- dijo el muchacho, calmado.

-Soy la princesa de este castillo, y buscaba un príncipe con el cual reinar- dijo la muchacha.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Se nota tu personalidad en cada detalle, y nunca había visto nada igual-

-Oh, Sui me ayudó a controlar mis poderes-

-¿Sui?-

-Creo que es una fantasma china, quien dijo que debía enseñarme a usarlos, para que pudiera ser más provechoso para mí. Y he aprendido muy bien. Hasta me hice una guardia de hielo. ¿No son geniales?-

-Son únicos- dijo Danny, con sinceridad –No hay nada de eso en este mundo, o en la Zona Fantasma-

-¿Verdad que sí?- dijo Paulina, animada -¿Y sabes por qué quería verte?-

-Creo que sí-

-¡Serás mi príncipe! Y reinaremos como en un cuento de hadas, y podríamos ser hadas si eso quieres. O podríamos ser fantasmas, o lo que quieras ser, yo puedo hacer que lo seas-

-Paulina- dijo Danny, en la voz más seductora que tenía –no me había dado cuenta de cuán talentosa y bella eres-

La chica dejó escapar una risita.

.-.

Drake estaba consciente que cada segundo contaba, y el costo que acarrearía su derrota. Maurice también lo sabía, y ambos concentraron toda su atención en el tablero gigante de ajedrez. Tanto él como Drarko estaban en lo que podría ser un pedestal de cristal, a tres metros de altura sobre el tablero, para poder verlo en su totalidad, y las piezas que había sobre él. El gótico, tan blanco y quieto como lo había estado desde el inicio de la partida, no sólo no dejaba puntos flacos, sino que hacía cada movimiento como si lo hubiese calculado tres jugadas atrás.

Pero Drake no iba a dejarse ganar.

Como no iba a usar sus habilidades ninja de forma directa, las usó en el juego, tendiendo una red invisible para quien no tuviese su entrenamiento. Era un riesgo grande. Drarko podría darse cuenta y contraatacar de la misma manera, pero bajo estas circunstancias valía la pena. Las piezas se acumulaban a los lados del tablero, hasta que sólo quedaron seis, tres de cada color. Antes de hacer su próximo movimiento, Drarko levantó la vista, y Drake hizo lo mismo.

-Si las consecuencias fueran otras, me hubiese gustado conocerte mejor- dijo el gótico, y movió su torre, eliminando un caballo negro.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Drake, y movió su alfil –Jaque mate-

El gótico miró el tablero, confuso y sorprendido, como si le hubiese caído una red encima. Al fin, vio la red que el ninja le había tendido, y suspiró con tristeza.

-Me gustaría que hubiese sido distinto-

-Ya está hecho- dijo Drake, y el tablero y las piezas empezaron a desaparecer.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- preguntó Drarko, mientras las tarimas empezaban a descender, hasta el nivel del suelo.

-Me he ganado ése derecho-

Drarko lo miró por un segundo, y le dijo toda la verdad.

.-.

-Hace cosa de un mes, me encontré volando por el parque, y pensé que no era tan lindo como podía ser- empezó Paulina, algo achispada por el vino, demostrando no saber cómo beber –Y quise que fuera más hermoso… ¡Ya sabes, como si tuviera mi imagen!- se rió antes de seguir, apurada, atropellándose las palabras –Así que, que quise tener un espejo, para verme, y el… que el parque fuera más lindo por parecerse a mí, así que-así pasóperono-me-me funcionaba bien, y entonces apareció Sui-

-¿Es ésa chica que parece una doncella china?- preguntó Danny, llenándole de nuevo la copa. De dónde había sacado agallas para hacerlo, no tenía idea.

-¡Uh-sí! ¿Ya la viste?-

-Creo que sí. Es algo chata, no tiene tus hermosas curvas latinas-

-¡ESO!- dijo Paulina, golpeando la mesa con la copa –Chata y china. Chinata-

-¿Y ella te enseñó a hacer tu castillo?-

-Ellasí-ella-ella- cerró los ojos, frotándose las sientes –Ella me dijo cómo hacerlo, y que no tenía que decírselo a nadie, así que me disfracé de sirena fantasma, yfuinicionóni, mira tú, ahora estamos aquí juntitos, juntitos-

-¿Y qué te parece si despiertas a los invitados de tu hermosa fiesta y los haces participar de nuestra boda?- dijo Danny, sacando su Casanova de la Diosa sabrá dónde.

Silencio.

-¡¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!!- Chilló Paulina, levantándose de su sillón y cayéndose sobre Danny -¡Esperé años por estar junto a ti, y mi sueño se volverá realidad! ¡Enseguida ordenaré la ceremonia!-

-¿Me permites traer a un invitado, mi futura esposa?- preguntó Danny, metiéndose de lleno en su papel de caballero de novela romántica inglesa.

-Si no es la gótica ni el geek…  - dijo la chica, algo molesta.

-Oh, no, para éste evento quisiera invitar a un amigo especial, Maurice. Es nuevo, sabes, y aún no ha logrado ver tu grandeza-

-Pues que venga (hic) y que esté de padrino si eso quiere- Paulina se levantó con algo de dificultad –Yyyyyo iré a probarme mi vestido, y tú dedícate a ser tan linnndo como siempre-

-Lo que desees mi princesa- dijo Danny, arrodillándose y tomándole una mano para besársela.

Paulina dejó escapar un chillido de emoción.

.-.

-Entiendo lo que quisiste hacer- dijo Drake, después de un largo silencio -¿Y no traería riesgos?-

-En contados casos- respondió el gótico, triste.

-¿Éste podría ser uno de ellos?-

-Sí-

Silencio.

-Vaya- dijo el ninja –Casi es halagador-

-Hay pocas personas a las que considero amigas, Maudrake, e intento que nada las lastime-

-Entiendo, y no te culpo por eso. Pero como sabemos de qué se trata, creo que me corresponde a mí tomar la decisión-

-Haré lo que tú creas necesario- dijo el gótico.

-Pues quiero que sigamos- dijo Drake, decidido –Después de todo, Danny es mi amigo, y tú también- Drarko levantó la mirada, sorprendido, y sonrió al ver que el ninja decía la verdad –Y también haría lo que fuera necesario para salvarlos del peligro-

.-.

.-.

De nuevo tarde, pero como saben, la facultad es primero. EL próximo capítulo es el último, y si creen que hasta aquí hubo sorpresas, mejor vayan sentándose. Más de una se va a caer.

**Ghost**** Steve**: chas gracias, espero que lo hayas disfrutado porque en el próximo capítulo termina. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Eli**** Fentom**: creo que Danny ya captó cómo va la cosa, aunque no lo entienda del todo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

(1) Maudrake: Maurice and Drake at the same time. O sea "Maurice y Drake a la vez". Drarko se refirió a los dos cuando lo llamó así.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	6. El fin de un sueño

.-.

Serpiente marina

.-.

.-.

6: El fin de un sueño

.-.

-Si Sam ve esto, le daría un ataque- dijo Danny, al ver lo que tendría que llevar en la ceremonia.

-Digamos que es acorde al contexto- le dijo Maurice, ayudándole a abrocharse la capa –Es el casamiento de una princesa, así que tienes que lucir como un príncipe-

-Pero esto… - dijo Danny Phantom, mirándose al espejo de tres cuerpos que tenía frente a sí -…parece tan de Disney, que me da náuseas-

-En este caso, es mejor no contradecir a Paulina. Si todo sale bien, será por un rato más y luego podremos… - empezó el castaño, y miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó Danny, sacándose el sombrero de plumas blancas.

-Nada- dijo Maurice, sonriéndole -¿Ya estás listo?-

-Agradezco que nadie tenga una cámara- dijo Danny, mirándose al espejo con desazón. Sin el sombrero de plumas azules era veinte centímetros más bajo, pero por primera vez no le importó su estatura.

El vestuario incluía botas azules hasta la rodilla, con piel blanca en los bordes, pantalón negro ajustado –Danny agradecía que el chaleco azul con botones dorados militares llegara hasta sus piernas- una capa negra con piel azul, y el dichoso sombrero negro. El azul ni siquiera le gustaba tanto como para usarlo en tal cantidad, pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

-Debo decir que tienes razón. ¿Cantamos una canción pegadiza?- preguntó Maurice, sonriendo como un angelito.

-Mau, no habas en serio… - le dijo Danny, con una mirada de lo que podría ser espanto.

.-.

El salón donde iba a ser llevada a cabo la ceremonia parecía un palacio de cuento de hadas, pero hecho de cristal rosa. Hasta los bancos, parecidos a los de las iglesias, estaban hechos del mismo material, y la gente murmuraba, mirando todo con asombro.

-Tantos años y nunca noté cuán grandiosa era Paulina- decía Estrella, mirando al altar -¿Cómo pudo pasarme?-

-A todos se nos pasó por alto, Estrella- dijo Kwan, palmeándole el hombro –Ya sabes, algo tan grandioso no puede ser visto por simples personas como nosotros-

-Y la gótica y el geek no van a verlo. ¡Ja!- se rió Dash –Y Fentonto tampoco fue invitado. No me extraña para nada-

-Snif, mi princesita se va a casar- sollozaba el padre de Paulina –Hoy a la mañana estaba tan agotada por los preparativos, que se quedó en casa durmiendo hasta la una de la tarde. Y ahora ha encontrado alguien de su nivel, ¡soy tan feliz!-

.-.

-Dime, Sui, tú que sabes de cosas chinas. ¿Tienes algún hechizo para la eterna felicidad?- le preguntó la princesa Paulina a su "doncella china".

-Sí, su majestad, hay uno que asegura fidelidad, prosperidad y felicidad a las parejas- contestó Drarko, siguiendo al pie de la letra su papel de maestra y sierva sumisa –Se realiza con un espejo mágico-

-Me gusta la idea de un espejo- la chica la miró por el espejo, y al verla arrodillada a la usanza japonesa, con las manos apoyadas una sobra la otra en la falda, se sintió superior. Ya había aprendido mucho, y era evidente que podía manejar a la china a su antojo, aunque sospechaba que no era prudente hacerlo antes del casamiento.

-La pareja debe pasar por el espejo, soltándose las manos. Al llegar al otro lado, cada uno verá en el otro todo lo que lo hizo enamorarse, y sólo eso prevalecerá hasta el fin de sus días. Y el lugar de sus sueños aparecerá, para recibirlos con el honor que merece una princesa y su príncipe-

-¿Y qué ten maravilloso será ése lugar?- preguntó Paulina, sonriendo con algo de malicia.

-Tanto como usted sueñe, su majestad-

.-.

-Ok, Mau, ya es suficiente- dijo Danny, cansado –Hasta para mí es evidente que algo te pasa. Sé que esto es peligroso, pero si todo sale bien, no habrá que preocuparse nunca más de Paulina y sus sueños de princesas-

-Es más complicado de lo que pensaba, Danny- dijo Maurice, algo nervioso –Drarko me dijo que cuando todo esto termine, podríamos olvidar todo lo que pasó, y todo lo que fue "relocalizado" volverá a donde estaba antes. Y yo no quiero olvidar-

-Yo soy uno de los pocos que se acuerda, Maurice, y a ti te pasaba lo mismo. Si vuelves a tu ciudad igual podremos comunicarnos-

-No estoy tan seguro de eso. No soy una persona normal, pero podría pasar algo…-

-Yo te recuerdo, Mau. Si bien hace poco que nos conocemos, me encontré con que eras una persona de las pocas que me agradan. Pase lo que pase, no me voy a olvidar de ti-

.-.

-Todo va bien- le dijo Drarko a Maurice, al verlo llegar –Paulina aceptó el hechizo del espejo-

-Tengo que pedirte un favor- le dijo el castaño, después de unos momentos. Miró a los lados, intentando ver si alguien estaba espiando detrás de una de las pocas columnas opacas, las que estaban cerca de la entrada principal –No le digas a Danny los detalles-

-¿Le dijiste lo que va a suceder con cualquier otra persona?-

-Que lo olvidará todo. Lo sabe y está de acuerdo. Pero no quiero que le digas qué va a pasar conmigo-

-Es tu decisión-

-Pues no se lo digas. No quiero que se sienta triste-

.-.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, dejando entrar al padrino y al príncipe Denny Phatom, Danny pensó que alguien se iba a reír. Maurice estaba vestido como siempre, con ropas normales y con los anteojos puestos. Pero Danny vestís como príncipe, con capa y sombrero de plumas, y él mismo tenía que contenerse para no reírse de lo teatral de la situación. Pasó los ojos sobre el público, viendo sin asombro que estaba formado por las personas más populares de la escuela, y algunos ídolos adolescentes. Chip Canario cantaba en el escenario una camción que elogiaba a la princesa Paulina como una Diosa que agraciaba a todo ser con su existencia.

No reírse era heroico.

Y Danny se comportó como todo un héroe.

.-.

"Sui" dirigía la ceremonia, de pie en el altar y sin expresión alguna. De cerca era tan andrógino como de lejos, por lo que no era difícil confundirlo con una mujer. Algo chata, pero las chinas no se destacaban por sus curvas. Maurice se alejó cuando llegaron al altar, sentándose en una de las primeras filas, sin hacer caso del gesto de desprecio que le hizo Estrella. Danny esperó, con la vista al frente, en ocasiones mirando de reojo a "Sui", quien no despega la vista de una copa azul que sostenía en sus manos.

Cuando la banda dejó de tocar, todos de dieron vuelta. Las puertas se abrieron despacio, aumentando la expectativa de todos los presentes, y cuando vieron a la princesa Paulina, usando un vestido celeste digno de la más pomposa princesa de Disney. Parecía una sirena nadando en la alfombra roja que la llevaba hasta el altar, con una larguísima cola llevada por dos lacayos con la vista baja y menos llamativos.

Paulina llegó al altar y los lacayos desaparecieron en el aire. Miró al príncipe Danny y sonrió con suficiencia. Sui empezó la ceremonia.

.-.

- …y ahora los novios deben beber de la copa de la felicidad eterna antes de entrar a los espejos que los llevarán a la tierra de la felicidad eterna- terminó Sui, dándole la copa primero a Paulina.

La chica sostuvo su enorme ramo con una mano, y tomó la copa con la otra. Cuando le tocó el torno a Danny, inclinó la copa sobre sus labios, pero no bebió su contenido, más por instinto que por otra cosa. Le devolvió la copa a Sui, quien la hizo desaparecer en el aire.

-Princesa Paulina y príncipe Danny, entren a lo que será su eterna felicidad- dijo, haciéndose a un lado y dejándoles el paso libre al espejo de dos cuerpos, uno para cada uno, que estaba a sus espaldas.

Paulina tomó la mano de Danny y avanzó primera. El muchacho la siguió, algo nervioso. Maurice apretó un puño. Sui miró en silencio cómo se soltaron las manos al momento de entrar en los espejos.

.-.

-¡Oh!- dijo Paulina, al ver el lugar en donde estaban -¡Es igual a como lo había soñado!-

Miles y miles de estatuas con su imagen y la de Danny Phantom. Cientos de tiendas de ropa, zapatos y accesorios. Decenas de palacios decorados en rosa sólo para ella y…

-¿Danny?- preguntó, mirando a todos lados.

-Aquí estoy, mi amada- dijo Danny Phantom, vestido como príncipe y descendiendo hacia ella –Fui a buscarte un ramo de estrellas para honrarte- le dijo, poniéndole en las manos un racimo de luces brillantes de diversos colores.

-Esto es como un sueño- dijo la chica, sintiéndose embobada.

-Entonces, hazlo tan hermoso como quieras-

.-.

Cuando Paulina se perdió de vista, el palacio empezó a menguar. Danny salió del espejo, apresurado, y miró a su alrededor, buscando a Sui y Maurice. El público no se sorprendió, ya que empezaba a olvidarse por qué estaba allí.

-¿Ha salido todo bien?- le preguntó a Sui, cuando Maurice se les unió, tras una columna.

-Perfecto. Paulina ha entrado en su sueño y seguirá soñando como cualquier persona. No más sueños realizados en el mundo real- dijo Drarko, volviendo a su forma humana.

-¿Y la gente?- preguntó Danny, viendo al público. Algunos ya habían desaparecido.

-Volverán a donde estaban antes, y pensarán que todo fue un sueño. Lo olvidarán dos minutos después de abrir los ojos-

-¿Y con todo lo que fue creado por su sueño?- preguntó Maurice.

-Desaparecerá- dijo Drarko.

-Bien, entonces problema resuelto- dijo Danny, sacándose el sombrero de plumas que ya empezaba a desaparecer –No más ropa de príncipe ni casamientos falsos ni castillos de cristal ni serpientes marinas ni… - miró a Maurice, alarmado -¡Maurice!-

El castaño intentaba no ver, pero el grito de Danny lo hizo mirar sus manos. Estaban desapareciendo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Las personas no deberían desaparecer! ¿Acaso no va a volver a su casa?-

-No sólo pueden crearse cosas, sino seres cuando un soñador, o soñadora, descubre sus poderes, Danny-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- le preguntó Danny al castaño, agarrándolo de los hombros.

-No quería que te pusieras triste- respondió Maurice, intentando sonar calmado.

-Paulina vio algunos dibujos en deviantart, de un usuario llamado Maudrake- explicó Drarko –Le llamó la atención el personaje Maurice, y pensó que quería interesante que existiese, aunque sólo fuera para ignorarlo-

-¡Maurice! ¡No puedes desaparecer! ¡No quiero que desaparezcas!-

-Yo tampoco, pero si no lo hago, Paulina podría volver y vengarse- dijo el castaño, y se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Paulina podría detectar que algo de su creación está en el mundo real, y podría salir de la burbuja que le fabricamos. Al ver que todo fue mentira, no hay forma de asegurar cuanto daño le haría al mundo. Y si bien los objetos que sean destruidos volverán a su estado anterior cuando ella despierte, las personas que mueran como fruto de su ira no revivirán- explicó el gótico.

Sólo quedaban ellos tres en el patio del club campestre. Drarko, Danny Phantom y el tercio superior de Maurice. El castillo y todo lo que Paulina había soñado ya habían desaparecido, a excepción de lo que quedaba del castaño.

-¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar?- le preguntó Danny a Maurice.

-Drarko me lo dijo cuando lo vencí en ajedrez- Maurice se secó una lágrima –No quería… no quería llorar-

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Podríamos…!-

-Podría haberme dejado existir en tu realidad y arriesgarnos a que el planeta completo fuera destruido- dijo el castaño, del que sólo quedaba la cabeza y una mano, con la que se secaba las lágrimas –No sería justo-

-Maurice, eres el tipo de persona que realmente vale la pena tener de amigo- dijo Drarko, y le puso una mano en donde antes estaba el hombro –Eres muy valiente al haber tomado esta decisión-

-Yo… no sé si hubiese tenido el valor para hacerlo- dijo Danny, resignado.

-Adiós Danny. Adiós Drarko- dijo Maurice.

Y desapareció.

Lo último que vieron de él fueron sus lágrimas.

.-.

-…y la fiesta de Paulina terminó siendo cancelada- rezongaba Estrella el lunes siguiente -Parece que había un narcótico en el ponche y por eso todos se quedaron dormidos, menos los tres bobos ésos. Pero Paulina parece feliz, y dice que fue la mejor fiesta de su vida-

Danny todavía estaba deprimido. Les había explicado todo a Sam y Tucker, con ayuda de Drarko, pero aún le pesaba el haber perdido a Maurice.

-Vamos, Danny, no podías hacer más- le dijo Sam, poniéndole una mano en el hombro –Así lo quiso él-

-Así es viejo. Quizás es un código de honor ninja o algo así- intentó Tucker. Danny lo miró sin ganas.

-Lo que más me entristece es el saber que no lo voy a ver nunca más… -

-Creo que puedo solucionar eso- dijo Drarko, sentándose junto al mitad-fantasma –Mira esto-

Puso frente al muchacho una portátil, con una página web abierta. Danny levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, al ver la imagen en la pantalla.

-¡Es Maurice!- acerco la portátil y empezó a explorar la galería de Maudrake, sonriendo.

-Así es. Encontré la página de Maudrake, y tiene muchas cosas sobre Maurice. Incluso varios fancómics. Ya que las fotos no iban a durar, pensé en mostrarte esto. ¿Qué te parece?-

Danny no dijo nada, pero todos entendieron.

.-.

FIN

.-.

**Ghost**** Steve**: espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Hasta el próximo fanfic y gracias por tu apoyo.

**Eli**** Fentom**: es que debía ser confuso, ya que aquí se resuelven los misterios del fanfic. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
